The lake
by mysterious-angel
Summary: Ohh Peter gets shut down four new exchange students come to hogwarts, and remus gets a grilfriend. summary: lily and james are popular but they hate eachother!
1. Chapter 1

The dorm room burst open reveling a fuming blue colored Lilly Evans. "I can't stand that boy!!!!" she yelled. Jade without looking up from her homework and said "What did James do this time?"  
  
"Just look! He turned me blue. He said that I had been looking a little blue lately and said 'let me help you with that.' I can't believe he did that! From last year doesn't he know its my parents anniversary" Jade, the black hair girl, looked up, her blue eyes went round and gasped "Oh Lilly here let me help. Alremov Lilly!" Jade said. Lilly looked a little better, now that her friend helped her with the cleaning spell.  
  
"You know this means war! Are you going to help?" Lilly asked Jade, her eyes pleading with her.  
  
Jade shook her head and laughed "All right what do we want to do? Dye their hair or change their robes to pink and purple." "Their? Oh no! Not Remus and Sirius, they are my friends. This one is for James Potter and James only." Lilly said. "And its going to be big."  
  
"Wait I know that look, you already have a plan don't you?" Jade asked raising one eyebrow. Lilly said nothing but her eyes danced. "I knew it what have you got planed?" Jade asked smiling. "OK it might take us a few days to rig it up but I'm pretty sure I'll work. So what we'd do is take them out to the lake and." Lilly whispered and Jade giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see her face!!! It was priceless!!! Oh I wish I had a camera!!" James howled with laughter as he, Sirius, and Remus walked towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"James I don't think you should pick on Lilly anymore. She's gonna kick your butt one day." Sirius warned his friend.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" James angrily asked. "She started this all. She pulled the first prank."  
  
"Now do remind me was that before or after you made fun of her for crying in front of the whole school. I mean she had a right to cry her parents had died?" Remus said as they walked up a set of stairs. "That question always stumped me."  
  
"Maybe I should go apologize and declare a truth." James said slowly.  
  
Remus and Sirius smiled as the rounded the corner and walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "What's the new password again?" asked James. "Uh.. oh yea its Poogley-pie" Sirius said as the portrait swung open. "Interesting word there." They climbed through the hole and surprisingly it didn't have as many people in it as the three boys had expected so close after dinner it was.  
  
Remus led them up stairs to Lilly's dorm room and rapped on the door with his knuckles. "Come in." Someone called in from behind the door. Remus opened the door and walked in closely followed by Sirius and James. Jade and Lilly looked up from something they were writing, Lilly's eyes formed tiny slits when she saw James.  
  
"Why'd you bring him?" Lilly hissed. James stepped forward and said. "Because I'm here to apologize to you. I am sorry and I would like to call it a truth, although you were the one who started this whole war thing-"  
  
"WHAT!!!! I did not start this, this all happened because you are an insensitive jerk!!!! How dare you try to blame it on me you dirty, cheating, bastard" Lilly yelled. "I don't have to take this crap, lets go." James stormed out of the room and Sirius gave a parting wave to the two girls and followed James. "Bye Lilly, Jade." He said with a nod, Lilly noticed his face looked pain stricken and his eyes had bags under them. Lilly suddenly new what it was and was instantly concerned. "Remus are you OK? Is it that time." Remus nodded and silently walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lilly was one of the few who knew about Remus' condition, she had figured it out a long time ago, that Remus was a werewolf. She remembered what James had said and was instantly angry again. "Oh I can't stand that boy! I'm so continuing with the plan." Lilly pulled her wand out of her robe and pointed it to a punching bag that was on the floor. With a few well chosen words the punching bag was hanging in midair. Lilly started punching and kicking the crap out to the bag. Jade looked on with an amused look, she never realized that Lilly could fight. After ten minutes of continuously beating the punching bag Lilly stopped.  
  
"I never knew you could fight." Jade said with a smile. "You beat the crap put of that bag." Nodding to the punching bag, it was torn in many different places.  
  
Lilly smiled, wiped her sweaty face with her shirt and said "I took boxing and kick boxing lessons when I went home for the summer. And I can fix that." Indicating to the tears in the punching bag. "Bifumin Fixus." The punching bag was suddenly fixed and Lilly said. "I'm going to shower and then I'm hittin' the sack." "OK" Jade said.  
  
Lilly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed, started the water and left her clothed in a pile on the floor. She slipped into the hot bath water and thought over her plans, yes this will be a good one. I gotta make sure he know nothing about it. No flaws! Lilly smiled and sunk deeper into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ "I tried to apologize to he but no how could she not except it from ME! I meant everyone loves me." James grumbled. They were back in their room and talking about Lilly.  
  
"Um not everyone loves you. Lilly just proved that point." Sirius said and ducked as a pillow was chucked at his head.  
  
"Shut up Sirius" James grumbled. All three jumped when their door flew open reveling a petite, black hair, and blue eyed girl. Jade walked in looking very mad.  
  
"Do you not realize what today is you jack ass! This time last year, ya know our fifth year, Lilly left for a few weeks! Does any of this ring a bell?? Its her parents' anniversary of being dead!" Jade yelled. James went white, Sirius looked shocked and Remus jumped off his bed and started walking towards the door when Jade stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother she's in the tub." Remus looked like he might have argued but instead turned around and sat on his bed. James looked at Jade and said "Well I'm sorry I forgot. Tell her that will you?"  
  
Jade looked at James like he was crazy. "Hell no you go do it you self." Jade hissed and walked out of the room. But no before pausing at the door. Jade turned and smiled "And don't screw it up this time." And with that she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly smiled and put her bathrobe on. She could hear Jade, along with the rest of Gryffindor, yelling at James. Leave it to Jade to stick up for me Lilly thought. Lilly walked out of the bathroom and quickly changed into her night clothes. She sat down on her bed and dried her hair. Jade opened the door and walked in, Lilly jumped up and hugged her friend.  
  
"I can always count on you to stick up for me. Thanks." She said as she pulled back. Jade smiled and said "I guess that means you heard."  
  
"Her and the rest of Gryffindor." Someone said behind them. Satinka, Leah, and Karisma were standing behind them. The five girls all shared a dorm room, and luckily they were all friends. Satinka, the brunet with brown eyes, rushed forward and hugged Lilly "I'm so sorry. But don't be sad."  
  
"First off I'm not sad and second I can't breathe, Satin" Lilly laughed. Satinka let Lilly go and laughed at the nick name her friends had given her in their first year. "Anyone know where Leo is?" Lilly asked her friends, all of which shook their heads. As if on cue a black and white kitten strolled into the room. "There he is." Karisma said. "You must pride your self with your observation skills." Leah, the blond said. Lilly laughed, scooped up her pet and hugged him. Dumbledore, the head master for three years, had allowed her to keep two pets last year after her parents had died. Lilly told him that if she left Leo at home her sister, Petunia would surly kill him. Lilly looked at the little kitten and gave him a kiss. "Come on lets get you fed." Lilly walked over to her trunk and pulled out a can of wet catfood. As she was putting it in a bowl there was a knock on the door.  
  
Lilly turned her head an saw Remus. "Come in. What do you want punk?" Lilly asked smiling, until she noticed Remus' sad and pained face. "Come lets go some where else. I'll be back." She said to the girls. Lilly grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him out the room, down into the common room, out of that crowded room and into the hall. They walked to an empty room down the hall and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What's up?" Lilly asked him. "Why aren't you in the shack?" "I just wanted to see if you were all right. I meant what James did was really wrong. I had to put off the shack until I found this out." Remus said. Lilly looked at her neighborhood friend and realized how her and James' fighting were hurting him. "OK look you told me and I'm fine don't worry about it. You need to get to the shack before James and Sirius start to worry. Come on I'll walk you to the Whomping willow." And with that Lilly stood up and helped Remus up.  
  
Lilly looked out the window and saw the sun was almost all the way down. The moon will be out soon. Lilly thought. "Come on we better hurry" Lilly walked out of the class room with Remus and made their way to the main entrance and out side. They started talking about what they were going to do this coming summer when Remus dropped to the ground withering in pain.  
  
Lilly knew what was happening and looked around, she saw no one. Remus was rapidly changing into his werewolf state but he managed to say. "Leave go back to Hogwarts." Lilly shook her head and looked around once more but this time not to find someone. Lilly looked down at Remus and knew he was going to be full werewolf soon.  
  
She nodded her head and quickly changed into a white wolf. She had learned o to do this over the summer when Remus had neither Sirius or James to change with. Lilly looked at Remus who was a full werewolf and looking at her strangely.  
  
They touched noses and his eyes softened realizing what his friend did for him. Lilly nodded and ran over to the Whomping willow with Remus close at her heels. There they waited for the other boys to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the whole paragraph thingy. I hope I did better this time! Thanks for all the reviews! No on with the rest of the story!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come on Prongs, you too Peter. Lets move" Sirius whispered. The other boy, Felix, in their room was asleep. Peter climbed out of bed, he was a short, chubby boy who found his way into the Maurders ring. James was already at the door with his invisibly cloak, the other two boys hurried over to James.  
  
"Padfoot you got the map." James asked Sirius. He said nothing but held up the map, James noticed several of the dots moving along the corridors they'd have to be careful. The three boys slipped under the cloak and hurried out of their tower and out of Gryffindor. The halls were unusually clear, they quickly walked to the main hall and slipped out side. Once outside the boys ran to the Whomping willow.  
  
James heard a low growl and stopped the other two. Making motions for the map, he grabbed it from Sirius. His eyes nearly bulged from his head when he saw that Remus was outside the shack but he didn't notice the other dot.  
  
"Change" he whispered to the others. Peter turned into a rat but he was still shaking with fear, Sirius changed into a big black dog. With Sirius next to him, the cloak slid off James and before he could change, Remus jumped out of the woods and came running at James. Knowing he had no time to change now he shut his eyes and waited for Remus to bite him. After a few seconds he heard a growl. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius in front of him protecting him and just beyond him was a pure white wolf pinning Remus down. James quickly saw his chance and changes into a stag.  
  
Remus quieted now that he didn't smell humans. James walked over to him and let Remus sniff him. Remus' eyes became sad and scared as though he was about to lose his best friend but James just shook his head. The white wolf let Remus up, turned to James and nodded. James looked into the wolf's eyes and noticed they were laughing at him. The wolf shook it self out and ran towards Hogwarts. James turned and nodded to the others and led them into the wood for another night of exploring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly changed back and laughed as she remembered James face. True something bad could have happened but it didn't and his face was priceless. Lilly walked into Hogwarts and quietly went to the tower. Luckily she wasn't caught. She made it to the portrait, told the fat lady the password and went inside. No one was in the common room so she went upstairs to her room. All the other girls were asleep as Lilly climbed into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning was Saturday so no one had classes. Lilly headed into breakfast with her friends and instantly saw James and Sirius. She excused her self from her friends who were sitting down and walked over to Sirius and James. Lilly plopped down in front of the two tired looking boys.  
  
"Hey boys fun night last night?" Lilly asked innocently.  
  
James' jaw dropped slightly and Sirius stuttered "W.. w.. what do you mean?"  
  
Lilly went on as if she didn't hear him. "Such a close call right James, I mean something really bad could have happened. But you were saved, I'm correct I know. But you don't and want to know how I know right?" Lilly asked holding back a laugh at the boys' faces.  
  
"How'd you know. Who told." James hissed.  
  
"Seems a pity that the one who saved you was the one you hate." Lilly continued, ignoring James.  
  
James's jaw dropped as he realized what she was hinting. "How did you do it?"  
  
"I'd love to stay an chat with the boy who owes me his life but I gotta eat breakfast. Ta ta!" Lilly laughed, got up and went to go join her friends.  
  
Peter walked up to the two boys, sat down and said "Hey guys what up? You look like you two what just seen a ghost."  
  
Sirius snapped out of it and said "You remember that wolf last night right? Well it seems that Lilly can transform."  
  
James finally snapped out of it but he couldn't talk. "How.. what.. she.. can't! Huh!" he stuttered.  
  
Peter looked over at Lilly, who was looking at them and laughing. Peter snickered "You know this is pretty funny the girl who can't stand you, and vice versa, saved your life last night. What are the odds!"  
  
Peter laughed harder, Sirius started laughing which made Peter laugh harder and he fell out of his seat pulling Sirius down with him.  
  
James shook his head angrily and stormed out of the great hall. But not before he shot Lilly a death glare which she returned with a sweet smile and wave.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lilly still smiling walked out of breakfast and outside. She walked down to the lake and laid down in the warm grass. She was almost asleep when she heard someone rustle near by. Lilly looked up and into Remus' worried face . "Hey Remus. You know what. You are really tall from here." Remus smiled and sat down next to her. "I heard you told James and Sirius what you could do. I'm so glad you were there."  
  
Remus abruptly pulled Lilly into a hug. "Sirius wouldn't have been able to hold me off." He said quietly. Lilly pulled back and studied Remus. His eyes were brimming with tears and his face looked so scared.  
  
She pulled him into a hug. "It's OK Remus. he forgave you and if I wasn't there Sirius would have held you off." Remus started crying softly onto her shoulder as she rocked him. Singing softly as she did when they were kids and his parents were splitting up. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe she could change. I thought she wasn't all that good in transformation." James said for the umpteenth time today. The three maurders were heading to dinner, Remus was still with Lilly.  
  
They walked into the dinning hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Just as they sat down Remus and Lilly walked in, Sirius saw them and waved them over. Lilly said something, they both laughed and walked over. They sat down and Peter asked "What's so funny?"  
  
Lilly looked at him and simply said "Memories."  
  
"Is it all right if Lilly sits with us today?" Remus asked the others. "Yea sure its fine with me." Sirius said and he nudged James.  
  
"What?!? Oh yea whatever. So is that where you've been all day. With her?" James asked jerking his head towards Lilly.  
  
"Yea you have a problem with that." Lilly asked sharply.  
  
James just glared at Lilly and was about to say something but Dumbledore suddenly stood up and called for silence.  
  
"I would like to inform you all that tonight after dinner will be a Karaoke night. This is for all ages and I hope most of you will show up. and if you all remember there is a dance coming up next Saturday. Now that that's out, lets eat." He waved his hand and food appeared on the tables.  
  
Everyone started picking out food and Sirius, Remus, Lilly, and Peter were talking about what there latest prank was going to be. James just sat there not paying attention but staring angrily at Lilly and Remus.  
  
Until finally Lilly got up and said angrily "That's it! You are just to annoying Remus and I have always been friends so stop staring at us! God get over it so I saved your life and you owe me-" Lilly stared giggling at that thought.  
  
James stood up and said just as angrily "Its not my fault you waltz in here and try to take all my friends. Y-"  
  
Lilly cut him off before he could say anything else. "Yea but its your fault we are even fighting! You and your insensitivity started this!" Lilly screamed and stormed out of the hall.  
  
James looked around and noticed everyone was staring. He sat down grumbling and finished eating. After a few moments everyone started talking and eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly walked up to her dorm room and sat down on her bed. After a few minutes she calmed her self down and decided she'd pick something out to wear for the Karaoke tonight.  
  
After picking things out and tossing them on her bed she finally decided on black pants, black tank top, and a sparkly blue over coat. I better take a shower first she thought. As she gathered up her bathrobe Leo walked in from the outside through the window.  
  
"Hey buddy. What have you been up to?" she asked. The little kitten jumped on her bed and started purring as he settled himself down for a nap. Lilly laughed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and jumped in leaving her bathrobe on a hook. Her shower was very fast and she was out of it in five minutes. She slipped into her bathrobe and walked out.  
  
Satinka, Jade, Leah, and Karisma were all on their beds waiting as it seemed for Lilly.  
  
"Lilly what happened in there? You were talking with the boys and then you stood up, yelled at James and left." Karisma asked.  
  
"Oh well James was starting to piss me off cuz he was staring at me like I wasn't allowed to be friends with Remus." Lilly said as she walked over to her bed and picked up her clothes. "Are you guys going to the thing tonight?"  
  
"Yep" they all said together. They looked at each other and broke out laughing. Lilly smiled and shook her head. And walked into the bathroom and changed.  
  
When she came out her roommates were arguing over who should wear what.  
  
Lilly sat on her bed and realized something was bothering her. It's James, I'm still pissed at him and I know I better let it out before I head down to the great hall. Lilly thought and she pulled out her wand. With a few word and a flick of the wand her punching bag was hanging in mid air.  
  
Lilly stood up and started beating the crap out of the bag. After about five minutes she realized it was too quiet for her roommates to be in there. Lilly turned around and saw four pairs of eyes staring at her.  
  
"What?" Lilly asked. "Like when did you learn to fight?" Leah asked. Lilly shrugged and said "Over the summer. Are you done yet?"  
  
Everyone nodded and followed Lilly out of the room. The talked about what they were going to be singing until they reached the great hall. Where Leah and Karisma left the other three and sat with some of their friends from Ravenclaw.  
  
Lilly sat down at one of the tables near the back. Satinka sat across from her and Jade sat next to Lilly. Lilly looked around and saw that most of the school was here. Yuck Lilly thought there is Snape and Malfoy.  
  
Lilly thought of something else and quickly scanned the room for Sirius and Remus. They just walked in and Lilly jumped up and ran to the boys.  
  
"Ohh have I got a little prank. Come sit at our table and I'll tell you about it. Snape and Malfoy will love us for this." Lilly smiled wickedly, she lead the eager boys to her table and sat down. Sirius and Remus leaned forward eagerly but James refused to be interested.  
  
"Ok we place their names in the hat that calls people up to sing. What should the sing hmm. lets see. Brittany spears. Which one I can't think of." Lilly said with an evilly glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh oh I know!!! I know!! How bout 'I'm a slave of you' that would be great for them." Sirius said happily.  
  
"Or opps I did it again." Remus said.  
  
"Or we could have them sing her new song 'Boys'. Everyone knows it." James said.  
  
"So now you like my idea." Lilly asked.  
  
"Maybe" James replied.  
  
"No offense, Lilly but I think 'Boys' will be quite funny." Sirius said and Remus nodded.  
  
Lilly thought it over for a second and realized it would be funnier and the two boys would have to sing it.  
  
"Ok and I know for a fact they know it cuz I heard them talking about it in one of the empty room. They like a muggle singer." Lilly giggled. "But in case they refuse to sing we should put a spell on them so they have to sing it."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Ok James you do the spell and Lilly you write their name on a slip."  
  
Lilly nodded, got up and walked over to the table that had the hat and paper on it. She quickly wrote something on two papers and walked back.  
  
"What'd you put on the second one?" Remus asked.  
  
"I put my name down for it. Any of you doing it or are you to scared?" Lilly asked as she sat down.  
  
"I am I just can't think of anything." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"What about you prongs?" Lilly asked James. "Um I don't know if I'm going to sing." He said. "Aw is little Prongies to scared to go up?" Lilly ask in a baby voice. "No! I'm just going to sing something but its a surprise." James said quickly. "Whatever." Lilly said.  
  
Dumbledore asked for silence and got it of course. He pulled out the first name and called it. It was some Hufflepuff who stood up and started singing 'In the end' by Linkin' Park, very badly.  
  
Lilly turned back to the others and said "I wonder when I'm going up."  
  
"I wonder when Malfoy and Snape are going up." Sirius said smiling. "I hope its soon."  
  
A few more people went up and then to everyone's, except Lilly, James, Remus, Sirius, Jade, and Satinka, Malfoy and Snape were called up. James Quickly pulled out his wand and said a spell under his breath and Malfoy and Snape were up on the stage speaking in time to the music together.  
  
For whatever reason  
  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
  
But you don't understand  
  
I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time  
  
Its over now  
  
Now they started singing and Lilly's table is howling with laughter.  
  
I spotted you dancin'  
  
You made all the girls stare  
  
Those lips and your brown eyes  
  
And the sexy hair  
  
I shake shake my thing  
  
I make the world want you  
  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
  
I wanna see what you can do.  
  
The whole school is laughing now! Just cracking up at the two boys.  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me  
  
Not trying to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
  
Lets turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
  
  
  
(Snape) Sometimes a girl just needs one (Malfoy-Oh I need you)  
  
(Malfoy) To love her and to hold (Snape-I just want you to touch me)  
  
(Snape) And when a girl is with one (Malfoy-mm mm)  
  
(Malfoy) Then she's in control  
  
Pick a boy off the dance floor  
  
Screaming in his ear  
  
Must have said something about me (Snape-What'd you say?)  
  
Cause he's looking over here  
  
You're looking at me, with a sexy attitude  
  
But the way that boy is moving it (Malfoy-Uh)  
  
It puts me in the mood (Both-ow)  
  
  
  
Tonight lets fly boy have no fear (Malfoy-have no fear)  
  
There's no time to lose, (Snape-everybody's ready)  
  
and next week, you may not see me here, (Malfoy-nuh uh)  
  
so boy just make your move. (Snape-let me see what you can do)  
  
  
  
Oh come with me  
  
Let's fly into the night  
  
Boy, tonight is ours  
  
Keep loving me  
  
Make sure you hold me tight  
  
Let's head for the stars (Snape-Get nasty)  
  
Can't live with 'em, can't live with out 'em!  
  
The two boys finished singing, turned beat red and ran out of the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said while chuckling "Next is Lilly Evans, singing 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks. Luckily I like that song and let you sing it correct Miss Evans."  
  
Lilly stood up, nodded and walked up to the stage. Dumbledore smiled and sat down as Lilly adjusted the microphone.  
  
She nodded, the sign that she was ready. The music started and Lilly waited for her cue. It came.  
  
"I hate the world today.  
  
You're so good to me, I know but I can't change.  
  
Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath.  
  
Innocent and sweet.  
  
Everyone was silent by now. Stuck in the awe state  
  
Yesterday I cried.  
  
Must have been relived to see the softer side.  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused.  
  
I don't envy you.  
  
I'm little bit of everything.  
  
All rolled into one.  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover.  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother.  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  
  
I do not feel ashamed.  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dreams.  
  
I'm nothing in between.  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Lilly smiled as almost everyone's yaw dropped, including James'.  
  
So take me as I am.  
  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man.  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes.  
  
Tomorrow I will change and today wont mean a thing.  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover.  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother.  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  
  
I do not feel ashamed.  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dreams.  
  
I'm nothing in between.  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
  
  
Just when you think you've got me figured out.  
  
The season's already changing.  
  
I think its cool you do what you do what you do.  
  
And don't try to change me.  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover.  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother.  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  
  
I do not feel ashamed.  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dreams.  
  
I'm nothing in between.  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease.  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees.  
  
When you hurt, When you suffer.  
  
I'm your angel undercover.  
  
I've been numbed, I'm revived.  
  
Can't say I'm not alive.  
  
You know you wouldn't want it other way.  
  
Lilly finished the song with a little dancing and hopped off the stage. The applause was so loud Lilly almost had to cover her ears.  
  
She ran back to her table and collapsed on to a chair. "Gosh, Lilly you were great!" Satinka said and hugged Lilly.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing so well. You were the best one up there. Besides Malfoy and Snape." Sirius snickered and looked at James, who's mouth was hanging open. "James close your mouth. Your embarrassing." Sirius said while snapping in front of his face.  
  
James jumped and said snottily "Not bad Lilly you've finally found something your good at." Lilly just shook her head, nothing James said could dampen her mood.  
  
"Yes you should become a professional singer" a cold voice came up from behind.  
  
Lilly whipped around and came face to face with Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"So have you as I see." She said just as coldly. Malfoy's eyes darkened "I know you guys did it so tell me who's idea it was and I'll just beat the crap out of them now." He said looking from James to Sirius to Remus.  
  
"Actually it was mine. So are you going to hit me?" Lilly snapped. Malfoy sneered "No I'd never hit a girl. Your singing was fairly good but I doubt your parents would be proud." Lilly gasped and punched him square in the nose.  
  
Blood gushed from Malfoy as he tried to cover it and stop the bleeding. He managed to say "You damn mudblood. How co-"  
  
He was interrupted because James had jumped up and punched him in the eyes. Professor Brumly, the professor in head Slytherin, ran over and helped Malfoy up who had fallen after James' punch.  
  
"Evans and Potter you both will serve detention for this." He hissed angrily and whisked Malfoy off to the nurse's with Snape following close behind.  
  
James stood there angrily and looked over at Lilly. He was shocked Lilly stood there shaking obviously on the verge of tears. She looked at James who was staring at her and ran from the great hall.  
  
Remus looked worried and hurried after Lilly. As he left he heard Sirius say "Good job James! Couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
~~~  
  
Remus found Lilly in her dorm room, on her crying. He walked over to her, sat on her bed and waited for her to calm down.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" he asked when she was quiet. "I don't want him sticking up for me. He can't stand me and I him. Plus I didn't want him seeing me cry again." Lilly said. "Maybe he was trying to get out of dept." she smiled weakly.  
  
Remus shook his head "No I think he was really mad at Malfoy." "I can't believe Malfoy said that." Lilly whispered and started crying again.  
  
Remus pulled Lilly closer to him and sung to her until she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and tucked her in. This could have been somewhat romantic if I didn't think of her as my sister. Remus thought to him self. And walked out closing the door softly behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Lilly and James served detention by cleaning the trophies in the trophy room. Lilly and James were fighting again. "I don't know why you stuck up for me. I know you can't stand me." Lilly said angrily as she scrubbed a large trophy. "Did you do it to get out of debt after me saving you?" "Actually yes, that was part of it." James said pissed off. "I knew it I told Remus that was why." Lilly said smugly "I knew I shouldn't have done that!" James yelled. "You are impossible! And I'm done here." Lilly got up and threw her rag in to the bucket and walked out. Lilly headed up to the common room, told the fat lady the password and entered. It was surprisingly empty but then Lilly heard the clock chime one in the morning. The portrait door creaked open and James stood at in the door way. Lilly grumbled under her breath and headed into her room. James shook his head angrily and headed into his room. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week flew by very fast for everyone. Suddenly it was Saturday morning, the day of the farewell dance. James was going with a fellow Gryffindor named Priscilla Payton, Lilly was going with Remus as friends, Sirius was going with Jade much to Lilly's surprise, and peter was going alone. Satinka was going with some Hufflepuff and Leah was going with his brother also in Hufflepuff. Karisma was going with some Ravenclaw.  
  
The girls were running getting ready for the dance, while Lilly decided she needed fresh air. She walked out and headed towards the lake. After she walked around the lake a couple of times she headed in and ran into Arthur Weasley fellow sixth year in Ravenclaw. "Oh sorry Arthur. Got a lot of things on my mind." "That's all right. Are you going to the dance?" He asked. "Yea" Lilly said smiling. "I'll see you tonight then." he said smiling "Bye" Lilly said, smiled and headed to Gryffindor. And up into her room. "Lilly your back where have you been?" Satinka asked. "I went out for fresh air and now I'm going to take a shower." Lilly told her and grabbed her robe, headed into he bathroom. Lilly took her shower and found her dress robe in her closet. Her robe was a short black dress that fit around her curves perfectly without being to tight. It had a low u-neck and had spaghetti straps. She put in silver hoops in her ears and put a silver lighting bolt necklace on. Lilly walked in front of the mirror and put her hair half up and placed a silver tiara on her head. She pulled out a few red strands and curled them. She put a spell on her hair to keep it in place and slightly curled the rest. She finished as the other girls finished and they all looked at each other approvingly. Lilly held Jade back as the other girls headed down to the great hall and said "You remember our plan? We still going with it?" "Yea, I wanna do it." Jade said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Sirius mush have been rubbing off on you." Lilly said laughing. "Lets go" Jade said laughing, her black curls bouncing like little springs.  
  
Lilly and Jade meet their dates in the great hall. Sirius said "Well you two look stunning. Ready madam?" and held out his are for Jade, who took it. "Remus you can close your mouth now." Lilly giggled. "Sorry you look great." Remus stuttered. "Ew.. Remus stop with the dirty thoughts! I'm like almost your sister." Lilly said in mock horror. Remus shook his head and offered his are to Lilly, who took it smiling.  
  
They walked into the hall and Lilly gasped. The hall's ceiling was enchanted to reveal the night sky, and if you looked long enough you could spot many shooting stars. A few candles were floating around the room making the shadows dance. Lighting bugs were flying around the room giving it a more enchanted forest look.  
  
Lilly spotted Sirius and Jade talking with the others, and her and Remus walked over and joined them. "Hey!" lily said happily. "Look at this place its beautiful!"  
  
"That's not the only thing that is." A voice said behind her. Lilly turned around. Snape was standing in front of her with an luscious look in his eyes. "You must dance with me" he commanded. "Um.. I'm about to dance with Remus so if you'll excuse me." Lilly said pushing her way to the dance floor with Remus close behind.  
  
Lilly started dancing with Remus and said "God does he ever give up?!?" Lilly asked not expecting an answer. Remus shrugged his shoulder and waved to someone behind Lilly. she turned around and saw James and his date making their way towards them. "Ugh must you bring them over?" Lilly asked with distaste. "Yes" he simply said. "Hey! Having fun?" he asked the other dancing couple. "Yea isn't this place great? Oh by the way this is Priscilla." James said when the blond girl nudged him. "Hello" Remus said politely. "Hi" Priscilla said in a screechy voice. "Are you two like going out?" Remus laughed and Lilly said "Who? Me and Remi? He's like my brother!" Lilly stated laughing. "Sorry I didn't know." Priscilla said defensively. "Hey it's ok just ignore her." James said and pulled her away from Remus and Lilly who were laughing so hard they were almost crying. They calmed down and decided it was time for a break. They walked over to the table and Remus went off to get them punch. Jade walked up. "Hey where's Sirius?" Lilly asked "He went off to get me a drink. Remus do the same?" she asked Lilly who nodded. "We still on for tonight?" Lilly asked. "Yea I can't wait!" Jade replied gleefully. Just the boys showed up so the stopped their conversation. "Talking about us ladies?" Sirius said as he handed Jade he drink. "No, why'd we talk about you when there are finer boys to talk about?" Lilly said and Remus laughed. "Aw don't make fun of Sirius! He's to slow to understand the insults" Jade loudly whispered to Lilly. Sirius walked away in a mock of anger but came back and swept Jade out to the dance floor. "Come on lets dance!" Lilly said and pulled Remus out to the dance floor. After a few hours and Lilly and Jade swapping partners, they made their way over to the table. Where James was sitting.  
  
"James! There you are I've been looking for you! Sirius fell outside and hurt him self really bad. Come help!" Lilly said breathlessly and grabbed his arm. Jade grabbed his other arm and pulled James out side. "Where is he?" James asked the girls. "Down by the lake." Jade said. "Come on!" James hurried forward, looking for his friend. When he came to the lake's edge he stopped. Turning around he said "where is h-" James stopped as he saw Lilly raise her wand and say "Expelliarmus!" James flew into the lake and made a big splash as he landed in it. 


	5. Chapter 5

James came up sputtering, and wiped the water from his eyes so he could see. And the first thing he saw was Lilly and Jade howling with laughter. James looked passed the two girls and saw Sirius, and Remus running towards them.  
  
"A little help here!" James yelled as he started swimming towards the shore, he was blown twenty feet from the edge. "No!" Lilly said laughing. Fine! James thought and pulled out his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" James yelled and Lilly flew into the lake farther back from James.  
  
James treaded water to wait for Lilly to come up. When she didn't he turned towards Jade. "Go get the nurse." Jade hurried away and towards the castle.  
  
James held his breath and went under water. He couldn't see anything but blackness so he reached out both arms and felt for material. He couldn't find anything and he had to get air. James kicked his legs and shot up towards the surface. He heard laughing behind him and when he turned around he saw Lilly.  
  
"Aw you'd go under for me?" Lilly said laughing. "Only so I wouldn't get in trouble for you being killed." James shot back and started swimming to the edge. "Come out you better get out."  
  
Lilly started swimming to the edge but before she could even start she was pulled under by something very strong. Lilly tried to scream for help but she was under water so all she did was inhale water. James turned around and didn't see Lilly. God, the jokes old she should drop it and get moving James thought as he pulled him self on the shore. He turned around and looked out at the lake.  
  
Suddenly James saw Lilly, a large tentacle from the giant octopus was wrapped around her. She tried to scream for help but was pulled back under. James turned to Sirius and Remus. "Go find help quickly." The two buys ran to the castle. James turned back around and saw Lilly in the air again. James pulled out his wand and screamed "Acco Lilly!"  
  
Lilly flew from the octopus' grip and headed towards James. Lilly rammed into James and sent them flying backwards a little. James laid Lilly on the ground and checked if she was breathing. She wasn't so James gave her mouth to mouth. When she finally started breathing James held her up so she could spit out the water. Lilly laid back down and looked up at James.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. You mush have gotten tired of being in debt" she said with a week smile, James smiled at her and looked into her eyes he had the urge to kiss her.  
  
James leaned in and their lips touched.  
  
The kiss ran through Lilly sending shivers up and down her spine, she kissed him back. As for James he never kissed anyone like Lilly and found that he like it. The kiss was short and they pulled away. "Are you ok?" James asked still smiling from their kiss. Lilly shivered "Yea just a little cold and scared." James nodded and looked up, there was Dumbledore and the new nurse Madame Pomfrey hurrying beside him. Sirius, Remus, and Jade were behind them.  
  
Dumbledore stopped in front of James and Lilly and smiled. "Madame Pomfrey will take you to the infirmary." James looked up at him, surprised . "We aren't going to get in trouble?"  
  
"I think you two have figured things out yourselves, I feel there is no need for punishment." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. Lilly and James blushed.  
  
"Thank you." Lilly said through chattering teeth. "Oh my! Here take these blankets and follow me." Madame Pomfrey handed them two blankets and walked up to the castle. James and Lilly wrapped them selves in the blankets and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly and James were released the next day, before dinner. Of coarse no one knew of them going out but everyone knew of the prank. Lilly and James walked to their common room, they told the fat lady the password, and walked into the common. Everyone crowed around them as soon as they walked in.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Some boy asked. What's up with you two?" Another girl asked. "I'm going to my room." Lilly said and gave James a peck on the cheek and headed up to her room. She opened her door and walked in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lilly said to her roommates. "LILLY!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Karisma yelled and jumped up to hug her friend. (Is it just me or does everyone hug a lot? Like Chandler and Joey on Friends! *snicker!*) "When Jade told me what happened I was so scared." Leah said after the two girls broke apart. "Where is Jade?" Lilly asked looking for the other girl. "Behind you!" Jade said from behind Lilly. Lilly turned and smiled at her friend. "And was it just me or did you kiss James on the cheek down there?"  
  
Karisma, Leah and Satinka gasped, looked at each other and squealed. "You guy are finally going out! Just imagine Snape's face when he finds out." Satinka yelled and ran down stairs. "Hey Remus! Hey Sirius! Lilly and James are going out!" she said as she passed them coming in the room.  
  
Remus smiled, nodded, walked in and sat down on Lilly's bed Sirius followed. "So you finally came to your senses. Me and Sirius were betting when it would be. He said after finals I said before." Lilly shook her head and smiled. "You guys are suck dorks!" she walked over to Remus, Sirius and whispered "You guys wanna do something to night?"  
  
"Whoa Lilly your going out with James!! Control yourself!" Sirius hollered. Lilly swatted at Sirius who tried to jump back but ended up falling off the bed.  
  
"Come on, lets go to dinner." Lilly laughed and led everyone out of the dorm room and into the common room. James was still being interrogated, so Lilly walked up to him and is fans and said. "You'll all excuse James won't you. He has a dinner date with me." All his fans smiled, nodded and allowed Lilly to pull James out of the common room.  
  
"So Satinka has been telling everyone we are going out." James said as soon as the were out of the common room. "What so I told my friends. You told Remus and Sirius." Lilly complained. James leaned in and kissed her. Lilly felt shivers every time they did. "Yes I know" James whispered as they kissed again. The common door quietly opened and Sirius, Remus, Jade, and Karisma stepped out. "Lilly and James are snogging!!!" Sirius said in a shrilly voice.  
  
"Shut up Sirius" Lilly said smiling. "Come on lets go." Jade said. They all walked down to the dinner hall talking about a variety of things. Every corner the took lead to another subject. Until they reached the dinning hall, which now they wee talking about the prank.  
  
"Lilly, Jade it was a good prank but you under estimated what James might have done." Sirius said as the entered the dinning hall and sat down at the table. "Actually we over estimated what James would do. I thought he would have thrown a curse at us not thrown me into the water. So we practiced counter curses for what we thought James would throw." Lilly explained. "Ah so you neither over estimated no under estimated but in fact you didn't see what he would do from his head." Remus said and looked around. Everyone was confused. Remus smiled and sighed. "Ok look what you did was saw what James would do from your prospective not from his. Get it?" Remus asked. "Actually yea I get it." Lilly said with Jade nodding along.  
  
Lilly looked around and saw many people starring at her and James. Some with happy looks, a few with sad looks because James or Lilly wasn't single, and one angry face. Snape. Lilly shook her head in disgust and turned back to the table. Sirius, Remus and James were plotting another prank this time on the Slytherin's common room. Jade and Karisma were listening carefully and gave them a few ideas of their own.  
  
They were all in deep conversation until Sirius said "Ok so we are going to make their common room red and gold all over and the boys' and girls' rooms and clothes are going to be pink and purple. The charm has no counter curse so it will be there for three days. Did I miss anything?" Sirius asked. Everyone shook their heads. James looked and around and laughed. "Guys we're the only ones left."  
  
"Oh well." Remus said. "Oh yea I wanna do something tonight. Wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Lilly asked everyone. "Sure I need to go there before we left for home anyway." James said. "Yea we gotta stock up." Sirius said with a wink to James. "Ok so lets go to the common room and get the stuff needed." He said as he got up. Everyone followed Sirius out of the great hall and up to the common room. Sirius said the password and walked into the common room. Peter was sitting by the fireplace by himself and when he saw the group he jumped out of the chair.  
  
"Hey guys!!" he said as he walked over. "Hi" James said automatically. "I'll go up and get the stuff." Sirius said and disappeared up to his room. "Where are you guys going?" Peter asked curiously. James started to say something but Lilly beat him to it. "We are going to look for plants around the school of herbology. Very boring." "Oh. Can I go?" he asked hopefully. "Sorry we're doing it in teams and it would be uneven if you went." Lilly explained. Sirius bounded down the stairs and asked. "Ready." "Yea." Lilly said and walked out of the common room with everyone close behind. After they were a little away Lilly burst out laughing. "I can't believe he fell for that. I mean Sirius and James do homework?" Jade snorted. "Hey" James said in mock pain. "That's not fair!" Lilly laughed again and took the map from Sirius.  
  
"Crap you guys Professor Brumly is coming! Quick hide!" Lilly whispered and opened the nearest door. Lilly ushered everyone in and no sooner after she closed the door everyone could hear Professor Brumly's noisy footsteps. Lilly looked at the map and waited until the professor was out of earshot. She opened the door and hurried everyone out. "Sirius lead us to the witch." James whispered. The all walked fast but quiet to a statue of a witch with a humped back. Where he pulled out his wand and tapped the hump on the witch. A secret pass way opened up. Lilly went first, then James, Karisma, Jade, Remus and finally Sirius. "Everyone here?" Sirius asked. "Yea" came the response from the dark. "Ok.Lumos." James said and lead the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
It seemed like hours until the saw the light at the end of the tunnel. James opened the trap door and popped his head out. He climbed out and let everyone else up. Putting his finger to his lips he told everyone to be quiet. Silently he climbed the stairs and pushed the cracked door a little more opened. James looked out and saw that a few people were in the store. James pushed the door a little more open and slipped out.  
  
Sirius motioned for Jade to follow, then Karisma, Lilly, Remus and then he followed. James and Sirius picked up some chocolate frogs for everyone and they all left the store. The chatted happily until the reached three broomsticks and went in.  
  
The noise was almost deafening, but the soon got over it. Remus and Karisma went and started a game of pool while the others took to the dance floor. After a couple of fast songs, Sirius and Jade went to go get butterbeers while James and Lilly walked over to Remus and Karisma. "Aren't you guys done yet?" Lilly asked. Remus shook his head and pointed to the table. There were only three balls missing. "God you guys suck!" Lilly exclaimed and sat on the pool table. "Hey get off!" Remus said as he positioned himself for the next shot. Lilly smiled wickedly "No." Remus looked up at James and said "James a little help!" James laughed and picked Lilly up. "Hey that's not fair." She complained as James switched her to the baby hold. "Your my boyfriend not his" Lilly said. "I'd hope not!" Sirius said with his arms full of butterbeers. Lilly laughed. "Lets sit down." James made his way to a table with Lilly still in his arms. He set her down at the first empty booth he saw. He sat next to her and Karisma next to him. On the other side Sirius went in first, then Jade, and then Remus. They all chatted about nothing in particular until Lilly shouted "Its my song!" Karisma got out of the booth just before Lilly plowed her to the ground, James followed. The rest just shrugged their shoulders and got up to dance. James and Lilly, Sirius and Jade, and Remus and Karisma. They danced until their feet could dance no longer. As the trudged wearily to their booth James looked at his watch. "Um guys" he said when they reached the table. "It's 2:17" everyone groaned. "We better get back" Remus said. They all got up and left three broomsticks. "Where do we go from here? Honeydukes is closed." Jade said. "To the shrieking shack." Remus said. Karisma gasped. She hadn't figured out about Remus' little secrete yet.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry we'll protect you." Remus thought no one had notice his eye roll but Lilly did. She was watching him closely all night. At first she thought that he liked Karisma but now it just looks like he just barely put up with her. Lilly sighed, Remus didn't like anybody in their school. No one seemed to be weird and accepting enough for him. Lilly smiled and shook her head it was to late to be thinking. "What are you thinking of?" James whispered in her ear. "Nothing." Lilly whispered back. They reached the shrieking shack and Remus opened the door. The all filed in and silently the walked to the passageway. The only sounds were their footsteps and Karisma's whimpering. Ten minutes later they reached the end of the tunnel and Remus touched the knot on the tree. The Whomping willow stopped moving it's branches and they were allowed to walk under the tree with out getting hurt. Sirius pulled out the map and gave it to James. No one was out this late so they headed up to the castle, talking quietly.  
  
"Oh no we have class tomorrow." Karisma said, everyone groaned. They made their way in the castle and up to their tower without any problems. They said good night and the three boys went up to their dorm and the girls went up to theirs. Everyone fell asleep immediately after the changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly's alarm went off and she rolled over and groaned. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and showered. When she came out the other girls were just getting up. "This days gonna be hell" Karisma complained tiredly. Lilly nodded and picked out her robes. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a tea kettle that need no fire. She added water from the bathroom and her keep-awake tea. As it was boiling Lilly walked over to the boy's dorm. The only on up was Felix. "Hey Lilly." he said as he headed out to breakfast. "Hi" Lilly replied. She looked around the room at the four boys. Remus was under his blankets, Sirius was half off the bed, James had his head under his pillow, and Peter. Lilly almost laughed out loud when she saw him. He had his butt up in the air and looked like a frozen inch worm, he was snoring very loudly. Lilly walked over to Remus' bed and yanked all the covers off him. He got up with a start. Looking around he saw Lilly walking over to Sirius' bed. She pushed him all the way off the bed. His head hit the floor with a thunk. He groaned. "Who the hell? Oh Lilly. Hi." He said when he saw Lilly. Lilly laughed and walked over to Peter's bed. With a snicker she pushed him over. Lilly shrugged as he grunted and rolled over. Lilly walked over to James' bed and picked up the pillow. James looked up and saw his girlfriend with his pillow hanging over his head. "No Lilly don't" but just as he said that she dropped the pillow on his head.  
  
"Come on you gotta get up. we'll miss breakfast." Lilly said. Peter jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. Lilly walked to the door and turned around. Making sure the were all up she then left. Back at her dorm, Lilly found that Karisma, Leah, and Satinka had already left for breakfast. Lilly and Jade finished up and walked over to the boys' room. Jade knocked on the door and someone inside told the to come in.  
  
"Hey are you guys done yet?" Jade asked. "Almost." Sirius said from in the bathroom. Remus was sitting on his bed reading, James was going over Quidditch plays and Peter was brushing his hair.  
  
"Lets go!" Lilly said impatiently. "Ok , I'm done." Sirius said walking out of the bathroom. Remus, James and Peter followed Sirius, and the girls out of their room and out of the common room. They didn't talk much down to the great hall because they were so tired. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and the boys started shoveling food in their mouths, the girls ate slower but just as much. Not long after they arrived a loud commotion was made from above. Hundreds of owls were flying in and dropping their packages down to their owners. Lilly was surprised when she received a letter. Her owl was perched on her shoulder when she started opening her letter. She recognized her sister's handwriting as she glanced down the page. Lilly's eyes traveled back up the letter and she read:  
  
Lilly, Now that I am married my and my husband, Vernon decided that it would be best if you not come home. If you decide to disobey our wishes then we will be forced to lock you out of the house. If you still insist I will call the police. Thank you.  
  
-Petunia Lilly sighed now where will I go now? Lilly thought.  
  
"Lilly what's wrong?" Remus asked in a whisper. He was sitting next to her. Lilly looked at James who was talking to Sirius. Lilly turned back to Remus, her best friend and showed him the letter. For some reason she didn't want James to worry about her. After Remus finished reading he looked up and said "Mine. You can stay at my house." Lilly smiled and nodded.  
  
Just then a black hawk flew in and dropped a letter in Lilly's lap. Lilly looked up at the big bid as it flew away and she didn't recognize it. Puzzled Lilly looked at the letter she received. It was addressed to her but she didn't recognize the blue-green writing. She tore it opened and started reading.  
  
Dear Lilly, Hello, how are you? Good I hope. Lets get down to business. You might want to stay away from Potter. He is getting you in to more trouble then you are already in. you see you are a threat to me and if you don't watch it you might me my next victim, but if you were to join me you would be spared. You boyfriend knows of me as do many people but he may also join if you want him to be safe. You see if you convince him to join you wont have to see him suffer. Think about it and don't tell anyone of this. n the Dark Lord  
  
Lilly gasped and jumped up. "Lilly what's wrong?" James asked. Lilly ignored him and ran up to the teachers' table. James, Remus, Sirius, and Jade were all watching Lilly with growing interest.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? I- I just got this in the mail." Lilly stood shaking in front of the teachers. Dumbledore looked away from Professor Dipple, the charms teacher and smiled at Lilly. when he saw Lilly's face he stopped smiling and reached out his hand. Lilly handed him the letter. He read it carefully, then instead of handing it back to Lilly he tucked it into his robes and said "Go tell your teachers you won't be coming to class and neither will James Potter. Then tell him and meet me back here." He swept out of the great hall and Lilly told each of her teachers. She walked over to James who was still watching her. "Lilly what's wrong you just ran over to Dumbledore with out saying anything are you feeling all right?" he asked when she was closer. Remus looked up and said "Lilly your white as a sheet!" Lilly ignored both their questions and said "James Dumbledore wants to talk to me and you." James looked at her oddly but nodded and got up. Lilly bent down and whispered to Remus "Tell you later if I'm allowed." And with that she took James' hand and walked up to the teachers' table. Dumbledore was already there. He lead them silently up to his office. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore offered Lilly and James chairs, which the accepted. Before Dumbledore said anything James said. "What's this all about? What's wrong and why are we here?" he asked and took hold of Lilly's hand. "Well here why don't you read this and them we'll go from there." Dumbledore said as he handed James the letter. James took the letter looking from Lilly to Dumbledore but said nothing as he read the letter. Lilly watched him closely as he did this, noticing his eyes get big and scared as he finished. Dumbledore held out his hand and James handed him the letter. Lilly looked at James when he said. "My parents have been on Voldemort list for quiet sometime since my parents refused to join him. Now he's trying to get us back by either making me and siblings join him or kill us off. He's been threatening us all since then." James said and looked like it felt good to get off his chest. He looked over at Lilly as though she might be mad at him, Lilly saw this and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. James looked happier that she wasn't mad. Dumbledore looked at Lilly and asked. "Where will you be staying at this summer?"  
  
"I'll be staying at Remus Lupin's house." Lilly said looking at the professor. "Why aren't you staying with your sister?" James asked. "She refuses to let me stay there." Lilly said calmly. Lilly could feel James start to shake but no in fear but in outrage. "Why won't she let you stay there? Your her sister! That's horrible! You'd probably be safer there!" James said in outrage.  
  
"Although I do agree with James that you would be safer at your sisters' but Lupin's house will be fine. And we'll be in closer contact then if you were in the muggle world. This arrangement will do just fine. Now I know Sirius Black's family has been through much of the same things your family, James, have been going through. So if you would have him and Remus Lupin come here. You two may go get them." Dumbledore said and he got out of his chair. Lilly and James did the same. He walked them to the door and said. "Tell their Professors I need to speak with them. Do not tell anyone else of this. They might be put in danger if you do. Go." He opened the door and Lilly and James left.  
  
After they were out ear shot James said. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me." "Why would I be? Because you put me into danger? You read the letter I am also in danger even if we weren't dating." Lilly said. James smiled and wrapped her in a hug pulling her closer to him. "That's why I love you." He whispered in her ear. Lilly looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shown with love. "I love you too." She said. She tilted her head upwards and kissed him full on the lips. "Come on" he said and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked down the hall and into the charms class. Everyone looked up and James said. "Professor Dipple, professor Dumbledore needs Remus and Sirius." The professor nodded and said "Boys you may go. Get the homework from one of your classmate later." Remus and Sirius nodded, gathered their things and followed Lilly and James out of the classroom. "What's up?" Remus asked. "Its kinda hard to explain but it has something to do with that letter I got." Lilly said as they turned a corner. "She got a letter from Lord Voldemort" Remus' eyes grew in shock. "You too?" he asked Lilly. "Yea, have you been getting letters too?" Lilly asked back. "Yea hang on." Remus pulled out his wand and said "Acco letters!" They waited a few minutes and suddenly a bunch of letters came whizzing passed Sirius' head and landed in Remus' hand. He handed one to Lilly. It was almost identical to hers, although it said to say away from both James and Sirius. "You should show these to Dumbledore." Lilly said as they came up on an ugly gargoyle.  
  
"Lemon Drop." Lilly said. The gargoyle jumped aside and the wall behind him split open and the four walked up the winding stair case. The came out in a circular room with Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Dumbledore smiled and offered seats to the four students, there were now four of them. They all took a seat and Dumbledore said. "As you know each of you are being threatened by lord Voldemort, yes Remus I know that you have been receiving letters. Now I understand that Lilly will be staying over you house this summer, how do your parents feel about this?"  
  
"They don't mind, I owled them after breakfast." Remus said.  
  
"All right I will owl them today with information they'll need to keep you both safe. In fact all four of you will have to look out for each other. I know you grew up together. So I want you guys to stick close to each other and your families. I know this is a lot to ask of you but you must not speak to anyone you don't know or go anywhere with out someone else with you. I promise I will try to give you some freedom if you want but I do have your best interest at heart. If you don't want my help say so now." Dumbledore said looking at each of them. They all nodded and Dumbledore said "I must get back to work, don't worry I will be in touch." Dumbledore stood for a second time and ushered them out of the room. "See you at lunch. Its almost time." He said as he headed up the stairs again.  
  
The headed down to lunch, and once there, they noticed no one else was. So they sat down at the Gryffindor table and Lilly asked. "So when are we doing the Slytherin common room thingy?"  
  
Sirius snickered and said "Tonight's fine with me I think we all need a good laugh."  
  
"No can't be tonight we've got finals tomorrow." Remus said.  
  
James nodded. "Remus is right I've got to finish studying. How about after finals we could all use a break by then."  
  
"Deal." Lilly said and Sirius nodded. James looked around, people were beginning to fill in. He watched Snape and Malfoy sneer at him as they passed. James glared at them. He turned his attention to Karisma, Jade and Satinka who were pushing passed the crowed to sit by them. Jade sat next to Sirius who gave her a kiss as she sat down. Satinka and Karisma sat in front of James and Lilly.  
  
Satinka looked excited said "Do you know what everyone is saying? That the King and Queen of Hogwarts are finally going out!" Lilly and James looked confused  
  
"And they are?" James asked. Karisma looked at him like he was doing the funky chicken on the table.  
  
"You guys!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lilly and James looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Excuse me your highness but will you pass me the rolls?" Sirius said. Lilly smiled and passed him the rolls but after he took it from her grasp she hit him over the head. "Ow, that hurt." he complained. "I know but you still love your queen" Lilly smiled sweetly James couldn't help laughing. Suddenly a thought occurred to her she turned to James.  
  
"James how did he know we were going out?"  
  
"What are you talking about? He's known since the beginning. Are you feeling all right?" James asked.  
  
"No not Sirius, L.V. How did he know? We've only been dating for a two days." Lilly said suddenly scared. "Oh god what if someone has been spying on us?"  
  
James looked at Lilly and could tell she was scared. "It's going to be fine" he said and pulled her closer to him. I'm glad we only have Transformation this after noon. We have it with Slytherin though, oh well I'll take Lilly out some where after it. He thought to himself as Lilly snuggled up against him. James looked up and saw Peter waddling up to the table. "Hey guys. I haven't seen you in forever! How was the herb search last night?" "Huh?" James said. "Oh it was so boring! We shouldn't have done it. But we all needed the help." Lilly said suddenly jumping out of James' grasp. The bell rang and the students filed out of the great hall. James and Lilly held hands as they walked to Transformation. They sat down as Snape and Malfoy came in. They sat down two rows behind them. "Its hard to believe everyone is saying a mudblood and a mudblood lover are the king and queen of Hogwarts." Malfoy said out loud. James turned around and was about to say something but Professor McGonagall came up and asked  
  
"Something wrong boys?" she asked. "Professor, Malfoy just called Lilly mudblood and James a mudblood lover!" Satinka said. Professor McGonagall's face flushed red as she turned, facing Malfoy she said  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin and you will be receiving detention. Report to Filch tonight at eight for your punishment." She turned, walked up to the board and started teaching. James turned around and started taking notes. Lilly was already started. The class went by quickly and the bell rang signaling that class was over. James checked his watch, four thirty, he gathered his books and held Lilly back.  
  
"Hey you wanna do something to night to keep our minds off things?" he asked her when the room was empty. "Like what?" she asked." James put his am around her waist and led her out to of the room. "How about a picnic? In the forbidden forest?" he asked. Lilly nodded. "Ok. Just us?" she asked. "If you want." Lilly nodded again and they walked up to their tower. After putting their books away, Lilly and James walked down to a big portrait of a bowl of fruit. James tickled the pear and the portrait opened. They walked in and were greeted by numerous elves. They started shoving food in Lilly's basket without needing to be told. Lilly giggled as the elves insisted they took more but James said no thanks. They left the kitchens, basket and blanket in Lilly's hands and a cooler and two brooms in James' hands.  
  
They made their way down to the forest and making sure no one was watching, they walked into the forest. Coming upon a clearing Lilly asked "So what are the broomsticks for?" "Well its a surprise." Lilly shook her head. They entered the clearing and James said "This is a good spot." Lilly looked around, the clearing didn't have high grass like most, it was surrounded by trees and had a stream running at the edge of it. It wasn't very big but it was beautiful. Lilly laid out the blanket and settled down on it. James did the same and opened the basket. He started spreading out the food and offered a plate to Lilly. She accepted it. "You know this is very peaceful. We should do this more often but bring the others." Lilly said eating the food she piled on her plate. "I think that would be scorching, but we better make sure Sirius doesn't follow if we go by ourselves." James said laughing. Lilly started laughing too because she knew that that would be something Sirius would do.  
  
After Lilly controlled herself she asked "So when are you going to tell me what the brooms are for?" "Hmm later." James said as he ate his food. Lilly smiled and went back to her food. The ate in a peaceful silence and after they laid on the blanket and cloud watched.  
  
"There's a hippopotamus" Lilly said pointing a cloud.  
  
"Yea I see it there's a dog on a unicycle." He also pointed to a cloud.  
  
Lilly giggled "I see Sirius doing a headstand."  
  
James turned his head and laughed too. "Yea I can see that."  
  
They laid there until the sun was sinking quickly behind the trees. James said "Lilly time for the brooms."  
  
Lilly got up looking confused but James handed he a broom. He mounted his and took off. Lilly followed. They rose higher and higher until they were over the trees. James moved closer to Lilly and he whispered "I brought the brooms so we could watch the sun set." Lilly sighed a loving sigh and whispered back "I love you." James leaned as far as he could and kissed Lilly "I love you too." They watched in silence and when it was dark James said. "Acco basket. Acco Blanket." Lilly said "You forgot one Acco cooler." James grinned in the dark. God I love her! He thought to himself. James hooked the basket on his broom and helped Lilly do the same with the cooler. They soon were speeding through the darkness towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finals week went by faster then anyone imagined. No one saw much of Peter but that didn't bother anyone. Finally it was the night of the prank. Lilly could not contain her excitement. Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Jade had all gone to bed early but were up again at two thirty. They couldn't find Peter so he missed out on the prank not that Lilly minded, Peter had always creeped her out and she always got mad at him for the smallest reasons. That didn't matter tonight Lilly thought. They all met in the common room, all five of them dressed in black. Somehow Sirius had managed to find out the password to the Slytherin tower. They were heading out of their common room and into the hall the three boys were under James' invisibility cloak and Lilly and Jade had a invisibility spell on them. They silently headed towards the Slytherin tower with Sirius checking the map every few minutes. They stopped by a wall surprisingly not cover in portraits. Sirius looked at the map, stepped out of the cloak and said. "The purest" A door concealed in the wall slid open, and everyone stepped in.  
  
The Slytherin common room was underground and very cold. The room had rough stone walls and green lamps hanging from the ceiling. The fire was almost out in the very elaborate fire place. The noticed several of the portraits of Sylvester Slytherin were moving about, watching them. The all pulled out their wands and started to get to work. Lilly and jade started bewitching the furniture turning it from black and green to red and gold. James and Sirius snuck up to the boys' dorms and started bewitching their rooms pink and purple. Remus took over for Lilly and Jade so they could sneak up to the girls' rooms. Up there they separated and they each took a room, turning it pink and purple. Lilly suddenly got an idea and changed all the girls' hair to match their room.  
  
She slipped out and signaled Jade over. After she showed her friend how to do the spell Lilly quietly ran down to the common room and back up to the boys' tower. Lilly quietly told them how to do the spell and hurried away to help Jade. Jade was almost done so Lilly headed back down stairs to help Remus with the finishing touches. Jade came down the same time as James and Sirius did. They stood back to look at their work, the common room was red and gold and the lights were gold too instead of green. They stood there for a few minutes until the heard someone stirring up stairs in the boys' room. So they all quickly slipped out of the common room and waited.  
  
It came a minute after they had left, someone screamed. Trying to cover up their laughter they headed up to their common room. The boys once again under the cloak and the girls under their spell. They said the password, went into their common room and all five fell onto the floor howling with laughter.  
  
"Lilly.. great. idea!" Sirius gasped. Lilly laughed harder which caused the others to laugh harder.  
  
"Guess.. What!!! I.. (giggle).. got.. (laughter). pic-. (peels of laughter). PICTURES!" Jade said trying to control her laughter which wasn't working very well. People started coming down stairs to see what all the noise was.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Satinka asked.  
  
Lilly said between laughter "Prank. (snicker). Slytherin!" Everyone one started laughing and Jade held out the pictures. Satinka passed around the pictures, laughing.  
  
"This is awesome! I'm so glad you got pictures!" a fifth year said.  
  
"Oh but that not all. Lilly had the greatest idea. You'll see it tomorrow morning. Just look at all the Slytherin." Sirius said loudly. Lilly and James snickered.  
  
Jade yawned and said "Well this was fun but I think sleep is catching up to me. I'm heading to bed. Coming Lilly?"  
  
"Uh you know what I'm kinda hungry. I want to go to the kitchens." Lilly said as Jade headed up the stairs.  
  
"Ok" the reply came down.  
  
James turned to Lilly and asked. "Want some company?"  
  
"Ok" she said and they headed out the room.  
  
"Bring back some for us! And no snogging!" Sirius called after them. Lilly laughed as they walked down the empty halls.  
  
James asked "So where did you get the idea for the hair?" Lilly smiled mischievously "Well I kinda got it from you. In the first year I helped you guys do something similar to the Slytherins but it went wrong. So I brushed up on it. Thinking I'd might need it later. And when I saw their hair it just flooded back." James laughed, picked Lilly up and swung her around. Lilly laughed as he set her down gently. Lilly took this chance to run to the fruit portrait. She tickled the pear and the door swung open. Lilly turned and saw James running towards her she giggled and slipped into the kitchen. James came a moment later, laughing. Lilly started piling food in his arms, no elf was in sight so they helped themselves. Lilly started piling food and said. "We not going to be able to carry all this back. Oh crap I left my ward in the common room!"  
  
"Me to! Try doing wandless magic." James joked. Lilly laughed and tried to enchant the food to follow her. Lilly walked around the room but the food didn't follow her. "Let me go get my wand you stay here." Lilly said as she started walking out of the room. When Lilly was half way out the door when James gasped. She turned around and her jaw hit the floor. the food she pretended to bewitch was following her out the door. James stuttered not able to form words. Lilly looked at James who looked at her. "Sirius." Lilly said. "Sirius come out. Yes funny joke. Ha ha." Lilly looked around frantic. No one came out.  
  
"Come on." James said handing her some food. "He's probably headed to the tower. Lily nodded and followed James up to the common room. When they entered there were still many people waiting for the food. Lilly walked in first and said "Sirius come out! Now!" Sirius walked through the crowd looking confused. "Did you bewitch the food?" Sirius looked at Lilly and then at James. "What do you mean? Sirius has been here all this time." Satinka said stepping up. Lilly looked at James scared. "What if.." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Don't worry. We try a few test tomorrow." James whispered in her ear. Lilly nodded and turned to Sirius "ok I'm sorry Sirius. I guess I really need sleep. I'm sorry." "It's ok. Why don't you go to bed." Sirius offered sweetly. Lilly nodded and dumped her load on the table. Grabbing her wand she kissed James goodnight and walked up stairs. Lilly sat in her bed thinking, she wasn't the least bit tired. She wasn't going to wait for tomorrow, so she got up and picked up the first thing she saw, Leo's catnip toy. She put it on her bed and said the spell she said earlier. She walked backwards to the windows.  
  
Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as the Cat toy floated her and landed at her feet. 'Stay" Lilly pointed at it and walked over to the bed and turned around. The toy was still at the window. "Come here" Lilly said. The toy floated over to Lilly's bed and settled on it. "Stay" Lilly said and she ran out of the room. "James!" Lilly yelled over the noise. Everyone looked up at Lilly who was rushing down the stairs. "James! It wasn't Sirius! I did it!" James jumped up and ran over to her. "Shh. Come up to our room and show me what you did." James said as he lead her up to his room. He opened the door and made sure Peter, the only one in there, was asleep.  
  
Lilly sat down on his bed and James handed her a quill. Lilly took it and said under her breath. "Follo Leviosa Lilly." Lilly got off the bed and walked over to the windows. Lilly heard James suck in a breath and she turned around. The quill was following her. Lilly looked at the quill, pointed and said "Stay." She walked over to the bed and the quill didn't move. Lilly once again said "Come" and the quill came. She looked at James who was looking at the quill. Slowly he raised his eyes to Lilly's. "Oh god" someone said. Lilly looked over James' shoulder and saw Sirius and Remus. "How'd you do that?" Remus asked coming over to them, with Sirius behind him. "I don't know. We were fooling around in the kitchens, we didn't have our wands so James told me to do wandless magic but it worked!" Lilly explained. "And you thought it was me." Sirius finished for her. Lilly nodded and said "Sorry." Sirius shook his head and Remus said "You should go to bed and we'll figure it out in the morning." Remus said. Lilly nodded. "Ok your right. I am tired." Lilly got up and James did too. They walked out the door, and into the common room. "Goodnight" Lilly said to everyone down there. She received many 'good night Lilly', they walked up to Lilly's room. James tucked her into bed. "Goodnight" James whispered and started to walk out. "James. Could you try that spell? I don't want to be the only one with powers." Lilly said. James laughed and walked back to her bed. Lilly smiled and handed him the catnip toy. Lilly bit her lip and watched James. He said the same spell as Lilly did. James walked over to the windows and turned around, nothing. Lilly looked sad but still smiled "Oh well." James walked back over to her and kissed her good night. He tucked her in and headed out the door. He turned back around and Lilly was already asleep. God she's beautiful. I won't let anything happen to her. Ever. James thought to himself and closed the door behind him. He headed up to his room and went straight to sleep without changing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly was in her front porch, looking down the road. Waiting. For what she didn't know. Suddenly there was a screech of tires and a white car came speeding around the corner. Lilly recognized it as her parents'. She took a step back when she saw the car swerve dangerously. It speed down the middle of the road until it swerved and hit the tree in her neighbor's front yard. Lilly ran to the car and found both her parents dead on impact. Their faces were bloody and she could see they were surprised. Their faces turned to Lilly sharply and smiled a cruel smile. Lilly screamed.  
  
Lilly screamed and jerked upright. She tried to get out of bed but her legs were tangled in the sheet. Lilly untangled herself and got out of bed. She checked her alarm clock, it read 5:07. Lilly sighed and tried to calm her shaking. That wasn't the first time she had that dream, in fact she's had it since she went through that exact nightmare, a year ago. Lilly tugged on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She headed down stairs but not before checking if the other girls had awaken. They had not. Lilly walked down to the common room and found it empty. Much to her happiness. Lilly sat down on the couch. Lost in thought. "Hey what's up?" someone said from behind her. Lilly jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. Jade was standing in her pajamas, she came and sat down next to Lilly.  
  
"You scared me to death. What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." Lilly asked. Jade looked worried.  
  
"Well I heard you scream, and I was wondering what was wrong. I though I'd follow you but you just came down here. I pretended to be asleep." Jade said tucking her black curls behind her ear. Lilly smiled and said "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. That's all." "Ok" Jade replied slowly. "So what's up with you and Sirius?" Lilly asked wiggling her eyebrows. Jade giggled and said "We're going out and I'm glad. I like him a lot." "Aw. That's so cute!" Lilly sang, Jade laughed. Lilly looked up toward the girls' tower, when something caught her eye.  
  
There hovering between the girls' dorm and the boys' dorm was the catnip toy. Why was it just hovering there? Lilly thought to her self. Then she realized something. James did the same spell, it must be confused about where to go. Lilly let out a small gasp when she realized that he could do wandless magic. Jade looked at her friend and could tell she was in deep thought. So instead of pulling her out of it Jade got up. Lilly snapped back to reality when jade got up. "Where are you going?" she asked. Jade said "To bed. Good night, again." With a smile Jade walked up to their dorm. Lilly thought to herself trying to decide if she should wake James. After a few minutes Lilly decided against it. She curled up on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep. This time with no dreams.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Lilly, hey sweetie. Time to wake up." Someone shook Lilly awake. Lilly groaned and tried rolled over, but she almost fell of the couch. "Whoa, don't fall off now." The voice went on. Lilly opened her eyes and a boy with messy hair and glasses started to come into focus. "James? What are you doing in the girls dorm?" she asked groggily. "I'm not. You fell asleep on the couch in the common room." James explained. Lilly jumped upright, she remembered what she needed to tell James. Lilly looked around the room there were a few people in it. Most were already at breakfast except for the few stragglers. "James, the toy, you can do it!" she whispered excitedly. "What do you mean.?" James asked bewildered. "Just say come here." Lilly said happily. "Ok. Come here." James said loud enough heard but quiet enough for the people around to notice. A moment later the toy came whizzing from its hiding place and landed in James' hand. He stared at the toy and then at Lilly. "I'm gonna get dressed. Then we can go to lunch and after try some more tests." Lilly said getting off the couch, James just sat on the couch. Lilly walked up to her room and changed.  
  
I can't believe I could do that! Maybe that's why Voldemort is after me. No I can't be I just found out I could do it. So why does he want me? James thought to himself. He was still deep in thought when Lilly came back down the stairs. He happened o glance up and see her. She came down the stairs wearing a green tank top and blue jeans shorts. It was simple but stunning. Her dark red hair was hanging loosely down her back. Lilly giggled when she saw James looking at her. "Come on." She said. James followed her and they talked about what the were going to test things on. The walked into the great hall and saw that breakfast was already being served. Lilly and James sat down and started eating. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "So you guys seen the Slytherin yet? They haven't been to breakfast." Sirius said chuckling "And our fans don't like that." James glanced down the table to see a few people glance over at the only empty table. James chuckled too.  
  
"So Lilly what were you doing sleeping in the common room?" Remus asked. Lilly looked up into Remus' eyes.  
  
"I had a dream. About my parents." Remus looked into Lilly's eyes and saw tears beginning to form. Remus nodded and Lilly looked down.  
  
Only after she managed to keep her tears from falling, and finished eating, did she talk again. "So do you guys want to go with us? We're going to try some tests." Sirius nodded and Remus said "Sure." She waited for the boys to finish eating. And they all headed outside James lead them behind the green houses. Lilly bent down and picked up a stick, that was when she saw something whiz passed, towards her and James, out of the corner her eye. Lilly looked up and saw the catnip toy. Lilly laughed as picked up the toy. "James I think we forgot something." Lilly showed him the toy, he looked at it and laughed too. "All right. You go first." James said chuckling, Lilly nodded.  
  
"Lets try a different spell." Lilly placed the stick on the ground, pointed and said "Wingardium Leviosa" The stick rose off the ground and hovered a foot above the boys' head.  
  
Remus said "Oh wow!" Sirius sucked in a breath. Lilly let the stick float back down to the ground. "That is.. oh wow." Sirius said. Lilly smiled and handed James a different stick. In stead of standing he sat down and mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa" The stick he was focusing on started to rise off the ground and hovered the same height as Lilly's did. Lilly clapped her hands as James let the stick fall to the ground. "That is just too cool! I didn't know you could do that," Sirius said in awe. "He didn't know he could either. You big dolt!" Lilly snapped. Remus laughed and Sirius shot him an evil look. James look up at Lilly and said "See if you can transform without your wand." Lilly's head snapped up and she looked at James. "Your supposed to use your wand?" she asked in a shaky voice. Sirius and Remus stopped pretending to box and looked at Lilly. "You mean you can do it without your wand?" Sirius asked her. Lilly looked from one boy to the others. Lilly breathed deep and changed from human to wolf. Lilly looked up at the boy who looked down at her in complete awe. That's when Lilly smelt something. She cocked her head, sniffed the air, and turned it to towards the greenhouse next to them. There was a human, someone she recognized but couldn't place. Lilly bared her teeth and growled. The boys jumped back and started looking around frantically. Lilly quickly changed back and whispered  
  
"There is someone over there, under some invisibility spell." Lilly pointed over to where she smelt the person.  
  
"Could you recognize it? The sent I mean any one we know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I recognized the sent but I don't know who's it was." Lilly said mildly angry that she couldn't place the smell.  
  
Sirius nodded and looked around. He quickly changed into the big black dog and sniffed around. He changed back a minute later and said, shrugging.  
  
"No one is there any more." James looked around again and said.  
  
"Come on. We're going inside." The other three nodded and followed James inside.  
  
"So Lilly what are you doing over the summer?" Sirius asked as they headed up to the castle. "I'm staying over at Remus' cuz of my sister." She said. Sirius nodded he knew how much she hated her sister. Hell everyone in school knew how much she hated her sister. "So we'll be seeing a lot of you. Cool" Sirius said, Lilly smiled. "Yippee for me." She said sarcastically. "Now that unfair. When have I done anything to you." He said in mock hurt. Lilly snorted and said "How about that time in our first year when you turned my hair purple or that same year when you covered me in yellow goo. Or when you covered me in sand and then there was the time-"  
  
"Ok I get it." Sirius, cutting her off, said, Remus and James laughed. "Yes you keep laughing. Because on day it will be us laughing." An angry voice said behind them. All four turned around and their eyes grew huge. The doubled up with laughter when the saw Malfoy and Snape in pink robes and pink and purple hair. Malfoy stomped off when he saw he couldn't talk to them. Snape snarled at them and hurried after Malfoy. The walked to the common room still laughing and managed to tell the fat lady the pass word. Lilly gasped happily when Sirius said the password (Poogley pie). The boys looked at her, Lilly said  
  
"I'll be right back." And she took off down the hall. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "She's your girlfriend." Sirius said. They walked in and were immediately surrounded by people congratulating them. Most had seen the Slytherins and laughed till they cried. Everyone was telling them how good a job they had done and that this was one of the best pranks yet. A few people led them to a table covered in food. Someone had gone down to the kitchens and brought up food, so everyone sat around talking. James, Remus, and Sirius sat at one table and were discussing next years prank when Peter came down from the dorm room. He walked over to the other boys and sat down with them.  
  
"Hey Peter! We haven't seen you in a while." James said. Sirius nodded with food in his mouth. Remus looked at his watch, Its been ten minutes since Lilly left. I wonder where she went. She did have that crazy look again. I bet she thought up another prank. Remus smiled and tried to figure out what kind of prank it was. That's when Lilly burst in with an excited smile. She looked around and spotted the boys at one table. Lilly rushes over to them and sits down on James' lap.  
  
"So here have you been? What prank did you pull?" James asked looking up at Lilly. Lilly looked down at James with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't done any pranks. I'm just perfectly innocent." She said innocently.  
  
"Yea James when has Lilly ever done a prank. She just a sweet and innocent little girl." Sirius scolded James.  
  
Lilly stuck her tongue out at Sirius and said. "I am not little, and yes I have planed a prank but its a small little one. And we'd need someone we don't mind picking on to do it to."  
  
Peter stood up and said. "I just remembered that I have to add something to a letter to my mum. I'll be back."  
  
Lilly smiled and asked. "We'll probably be down at Hagrid's hut so why don't you meet us there?" Peter nodded and hurried up the stairs.  
  
Lilly got off James' lap and said. "Follow me." Lilly rushed out of the common room with the boys right behind her. Lilly and the boys ran down to Hagrid's hut and stopped to catch their breath before knocking. Hagrid opened the door and welcomed them in. "How have you been Hagrid?" Remus asked breathing slightly heavily. "I've been good. I tried to get Dumbledore to let me have a pet besides Fang. He's finally let me, after much thought. Would yeh like to meet him?" Hagrid asked. The boys nodded but Lilly stepped off to the side. Hagrid smiled and walked over to a box, a few feet from Lilly. The boys gathered around Hagrid as he pulled off the blanket covering the box. James gasped, Remus stepped back and Sirius yelped and jumped back.  
  
There in the box was a little dog, he was sleeping until Hagrid pulled off the blanket. The dog started growling at the strange boys and jumped out of the box. He only came up to their ankles but the thing that scared them was that the dog had three heads. Lilly sniffled a laugh and bent down to pet the dog. The dog growled and turned its three heads to face Lilly. Instantly the dog quieted and nuzzled her hand. "Hey Fluffy. How are you?" Lilly asked, cooing. Lilly nodded as if the animal was talking to her. Hagrid looked proudly at the little beast and said. "Boys this here is Fluffy." The boys looked at Hagrid as if he had three heads too.  
  
"F-Fluffy?" Sirius squeaked. Hagrid nodded happily oblivious of Sirius' dismay. Fluffy walked over to Hagrid upon hearing his name. Remus bent down to pet the animal. Fluffy allowed him to pet him for a few minutes before turning away. Sirius leaned down to pet Fluffy but drew back when he snapped at his hand. Lilly giggled as James pet the small beast. Oddly enough he nuzzled his hand a little.  
  
"He likes you no accounting for taste." Sirius said unhappily. Lilly looked out the window and saw Peter leaving the castle. Turning back to the boys she said hurriedly. "Guys here he come. Move out of the way." Lilly took out her wand and started putting spells on some balloons in a box in the corner. the balloons flew up to the top of the door frame. Lilly sat down on a chair and waited. The boys also sat at the table. Remus took out a camera, Sirius moved slightly to get a better view of the door. Peter knocked on the door. "Come on in." Hagrid called from the fire place. Peter opened the door and walked in a step. Suddenly all the balloons fell and splashed Peter with multi-colored water. Peter stood there a moment before he growled in rage and threw himself at Lilly who was on the floor laughing.  
  
Lilly looked up and saw Peter lunging at her. She was to stunned to move, Peter had never acted like this he was always quite and laughed when they played a prank on them. James saw what was happening and stepped in front of Peter. He didn't stop and rammed into James. James grabbed him by the shoulders and asked angrily. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let go of me! She did this! Ever since you two hooked up you never talk to me and now its time to end this!" Peter growled, James looked slightly shocked and Peter took this distraction to his advantage. He pushed passed James and tried to smack Lilly but only managed to give her a deep scratch above her eye, crimson blood clouded her vision. Lilly grabbed her over shirt and wiped it away. James had once again grabbed Peter and swung him around. James smiled pleasantly when he heard the crack of his fist hitting Peter in the jaw. Peter cried out and ran out of the house. Remus and Sirius were too shocked to move. James bent down and helped Lilly up, who too was stunned.  
  
"Are you all right?" James asked. Lilly nodded as James looked closer at her cut. "You need to go to Madam Pomfrey. It looks pretty bad." James said taking her hand. "Hagrid I'm sorry we have to leave but she need medicine. I shall see you later." James said and they departed. Hagrid began to mop up the puddles as soon as they left. Remus and Sirius went to help. They talked of the fight.  
  
"I didn't know Peter had it in him. I'm surprised with James but I didn't know Peter had it in him." Remus said. Hagrid nodded in agreement.  
  
"I would have done the same thing James did if it was my girlfriend he lunged at. Peter never acted like that at when ever we pulled a prank on him." Sirius argued.  
  
"I guess yeh pulled on to many pranks on him. He was gettin' tired of it. I guess." Hagrid said. Sirius shrugged and Remus pulled out his wand to make the stain disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lilly and James left Hagrid's in a hurry. Lilly looked over at James and could tell he was extremely angry. James held on to Lilly as if he let go she would disappear. "James?" Lilly asked. "Hmm?" He said looking at her. "James I'm not going to die so you can loosen your grip on my hand. Your going to cut off my circulation." James looked down and smiled. He loosened his hold on her and looked back into her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just never felt this way about anyone before. And when I saw him lunging after you I just got scared that you might get hurt." James said with sadness in his eyes. Lilly looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled she love him and he loved her. Lilly leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back before taking her hand and leading her up to the castle, and to the infirmary.  
  
Lilly sat down on one of the beds as Madam Pomfrey looked at the scratch. She smiled and went to fetch her wand. James sat next to her. The nurse came back and pointed at Lilly's cut and said a few word. Instantly the cut was healed and Madam Pomfrey handed Lilly a towel. James took the towel from Lilly and started wiping the blood off Lilly. Remus and Sirius burst in and walked over to Lilly and James. "Hey how are you?" Remus asked. "I'm fine. The nurse fixed the scratch in an instant." Lilly told him. Sirius nodded and handed James a wet towel to mop up the dried blood. As soon as Lilly got cleaned up, they said their good-byes to Madam Pomfrey and headed to the common room. Remus told the fat lady the pass word and they walked into the common room.  
  
"Guys I have to go pack tomorrow we are leaving. Oh Remus by the way I need to pick up my car. I told my sister that if she touches it, it will hex her. I doubt she'll be touching it." Lilly smiled evilly. The boys laughed and headed up to their room and Lilly walked up to her's. she stopped dead in her tracts when she looked inside.  
  
The entire room was a mess like a small tornado had been through it. There were clothes and belongings every where except Lilly's bed. She walked through care full not to step on anything. Lilly made it to her bed and lifted her trunk on it. She started to pile she was lucky to have a trunk like her's it could hold anything and still keep it's regular shape. It would be weighed down either, the trunk would still feel like it didn't have anything in it. It was on of the few things she got from her parents, they said it was made by fairies. But Lilly though that was just a joke, it was probably made by a wizard or witch. Lilly was finished packing in record time and walked over to the boys' room. She knocked on the door and entered. Their room was much like hers except there were boys' things instead of girl things. (Ya Think?)  
  
Lilly sat in the window seat and watch the boys' work. Lilly was sitting there watching the boys when Karisma, Satinka and Leah walked in. Lilly looked up and saw that they were crying. She jumped up and rushed over to them. "What happened? What wrong?" Lilly asked. "I'm so sorry but we found this in the great hall." Leah then stepped forward since she was concealed by the other two girls. Leah's face was red from crying and she held something in her hands. A little black and white form was laying limply in her hands. Lilly gasped when she realized what it was, or rather who.  
  
"Leo! Oh no." Lilly moaned. She took the dead kitten from her friends hold and held it close. No of the boys noticed the girls except Remus who walked over to them. He looked down at the kitten and instantly recognized it as Leo. Remus looked at Lilly and saw tears began to form, he took the kitten and handed back to Leah before sweeping Lilly into a hug. Sirius nudged James and he looked up to see Remus and Lilly hugging. James walked over to the small group with Sirius behind him. Leah showed them the kitten and the wrapped their arms around Remus and Lilly. Suddenly Lilly pulled away from them all and ran out of the room. James was about to follow her but Remus stopped him.  
  
"Don't she need sometime to her self. She just proved she wasn't going to do anything drastic." Remus said, James was about to argue saying what did he know about her but he realized that he grew up with Lilly. They had been friends since they were born. Slowly James nodded and went back to his packing. The girls left to go pack. After James finished he went out to find Lilly. She needs me. James thought. He looked out side first but didn't find her near the lake, greenhouses or around the castle. James was about to head inside when he decided to try the forest. He headed into the forest and headed towards the clearing he had showed her. James was nearing the small clearing when he heard crying, no loud but his sharp eats were able to pick it up. James walked into the clearing and over to Lilly who was sitting by the stream.  
  
He sat next to her without saying a word. She turned to him and asked in a sad voice. "Who would want to kill a poor defenseless kitten?" James shook his head, shrugging and pulled Lilly into a hug. She leaned against him and cried her heart out. James sat there comforting her until she fell asleep. James moved a little and was able to pull out his wand. He pointed to Lilly who was still leaning against, said a few word and Lilly started rising without waking her. James stood up and brushed himself and Lilly off before holding her. James walked carefully to the castle and up to their common room. Remus, Sirius, Jade, Karisma, Satinka, and Leah were at a table in the common room when James entered with Lilly. they all got up and started talking James silenced them and made his way up to the girls' room. After he laid Lilly down and tucked her in, he returned to the others.  
  
"What happened?" Satinka asked.  
  
"She was in the forest in a clearing I'd showed her and she cried herself to sleep." James said, sitting down.  
  
"Do you know who it could have been?" Karisma asked next.  
  
The boys looked at each other and Remus leaned forward and told them about Lilly and Peter, and the fight. After he finished the girls were sure it was him. The boys on the other hand didn't believe that.  
  
"He may have tried to fight her but her would never kill something so helpless. He is actually pretty nice." Remus said.  
  
"But how you guys tell the story it looks like he'll do anything to try to hurt her." Leah argued.  
  
"Ah But Peter couldn't a fly. I think it was Malfoy, he did look pretty angry when we were laughing at him. It would be a cowardly thing to do, and that's just his style. " Sirius said. The girls had to nod at this, it made sense.  
  
"Yea but he did hurt Lilly so he could hurt a fly." James said darkly.  
  
"True but I don't think he meant it. He was just really upset. He told me once that his mum was really sick and wasn't going to make it to his graduation next year. He told me the doctors think she won't live that long." Remus told them in a hushed voice. The girls were simpathic toward Peter. James still need a little convincing. Their conversation was stopped when the portrait door swung open. Peter walked in being escorted by Madam Pomfrey's assistance, Miss Hodegs. Peter looked at the table where everyone was sitting at and went a little pale when Miss Hodegs told she was leaving. Miss Hodegs left and Peter just stood there starring at the small group. Until Remus invited him over with a wave of his hand. Slowly Peter walked over to their table and sat down. As far from James as he could. Thought Sirius. Remus asked Peter about his mother who answered meekly that she wasn't getting any better. The girls offered their sympathy and Peter nodded slowly, he was looking at James. James looked up from the table and into the eyes of Peter. He suppressed a growl and said.  
  
"Any one hungry? I haven't had lunch yet."  
  
Satinka looked at her watch and said "lunch should be ready now lets head down."  
  
"What about Lilly?" Remus asked looking towards the girls' dorm room.  
  
"Let her sleep." Was all James said. As he headed to the door.  
  
"What's wrong with Lilly? why is she sleeping? I didn't think I hurt her that bad. I wanted to apologize to her." Peter said as they followed James.  
  
Sirius looked at Peter while Remus told him about the kitten. Peter's face paled more as Remus went on with the story. Sirius noticed that he looked sad for her. Sirius decided that he couldn't have done it, he did come in with a nurse. Sirius shook his head sadly and ran to catch up with James. Who was already in the Great hall, surrounded but people saying good bye to the ones who probably won't see him tomorrow. Sirius arrived in time to see a boy trying to explain to James a phone, which James knew nothing about. Sirius laughed as James looked cluelessly at the boy.  
  
"Uh Janko? Can't you just use floo powder?" James asked.  
  
"Floo powder? Is it hard? Where can I get it?" the boy, Janko, asked. Sirius walked over to them laughing, grabbed James' arm and said. "James you are needed at our table. Janko I will show James how to use the telephone. Sorry but we must bounce. Bye." Sirius took the piece of paper from Janko and steered James towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"That boy would have had you there all day making you tell him everything about floo powder." Sirius said laughing. James laughed too as he sat down.  
  
"So you'd say he's almost as bad as Arthur Weasley?" James asked still laughing.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No one could ever be as interested in muggles as Arthur. Remember that time in the first year he got Lilly to tell him all about the muggle cars. We literally had to drag her away from him." Remus cracked up laughing when he remembered.  
  
"Poor Lilly." James said wiping tears from his eyes. Suddenly everyone went quiet starting from the Slytherin table, who was not there yet, and ending at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin had just entered and everyone bust out laughing. Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat, trying hard not to laugh. He said. "Now that the Slytherins have joined us we may eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.  
  
Everyone started eating and chatting happily. James, Sirius, and Remus were talking about what the three of them and Lilly were going to do over the summer when they heard an angry voice behind them.  
  
"So I bet you boys think your funny? Well just know that all Malfoys get even. Speaking of getting even? Where is your mudblood girlfriend, Potter? I heard about her kitten its a shame. The poor defenseless thing." Lucius Malfoy said with a grin behind them. The three boys turned around and James' eyes narrowed and he said.  
  
"How would you know about the kitten?"  
  
"I heard it from someone. Almost everyone in school knows about it." Malfoy said with an evil smile, he turned and left leaving the boys wondering.  
  
"I wonder if he did it?" Remus said.  
  
"Of course he did it. Who else would have done it." Sirius said angrily. They turned back to their lunch deep in their own thoughts, no one noticed Peter leave the Great hall.  
  
Climbing the stairs Peter was too deep in his own thoughts to notice where he was going. He banged into someone and they both fell to the floor. "Watch where your going!" Peter snapped. He looked up and saw Lilly's green eyes staring at him. "Oh sorry Lilly. I thought it was someone else." Peter got up off the floor and helped Lilly up.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I was going to tell you that I'm sorry for earlier today. I really didn't mean to hurt you, I was just really stressed." Peter said. Lilly nodded. Peter continued. "I am sorry about your kitten, I just heard about it on the way to lunch."  
  
Lilly's eyes filled with tears and she said. "Thanks."  
  
"So how are you doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"How do you think I'm doing? My pet was just killed!" Lilly snapped. She looked startled for a moment and then said in a softer voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
"Your right you shouldn't have! God everyone watch out for miss grumpy!" Peter said angrily, putting up his hand in mock surrender.  
  
"Oh and your not? Mister lets try to kill someone because they pulled a harmless little prank on them!" Lilly hissed.  
  
"God your suck a bitch! I don't know what James see in you. He probably just using you for a piece of ass." Peter shot back.  
  
Lilly screamed and knocked Peter down to the ground, she started beating the crap out of Peter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were eating lunch quietly when the heard a scream. They looked at each other, jumped up, and started running towards the scream. They turned a corner and came to a stop. Peter was on the ground with Lilly on top of him beating the crap out of him.  
  
Remus ran forward and tried to pull Lilly off Peter, he was extremely unsuccessful. James came and helped him. Together they managed to pull Lilly off Peter while Sirius helped Peter up. Peter mumbled a thanks and headed up to the nurse's office for the second time today.  
  
Sirius watched him go, then turned back to Lilly and the boys. Lilly was still putting up a fight even after he was gone. Sirius walked over to them and tried to calm Lilly down.  
  
"Whoa Lilly! Calm down. He's gone. Come on lets head to the common room and you can tell us." Sirius said and he lead them up to the common room.  
  
They made it to the common room with out any problems, except Lilly was still trying to get away. They let her go when they were safely in the common room.  
  
James sat her don't at the table and asked. "What did he do to you?" he looked into her eyes. Lilly looked in his eyes, debating in her head whether or not she should tell him. she took a deep breath and spilled the whole story. "I screamed and knocked him down. And started beating the crap out of him. you guys know the rest." Lilly said finishing her story. Sirius and Remus looked extremely angry, but that didn't compare to what James looked like. True he looked madder than Lilly had ever seen him but he kept silent and that scared Lilly worse.  
  
"James? Please don't do anything drastic." Lilly said in a soft yet demanding voice.  
  
James looked into Lilly's eyes and Lilly looked into James' eyes. They seemed to be having a stare down, which Remus and Sirius watched in interest. After a few moments James said.  
  
"All right I wont do anything." Lilly smiled a little and gave him a kiss.  
  
Lilly looked at the other two and said. "That goes for you too!" the order didn't go through as much since Lilly started yawning.  
  
"We won't do anything but you have to go to bed." James said, Lilly shook her head.  
  
"If I do than I won't get any sleep tonight." Lilly said, yawning. James sighed.  
  
"All right, you can stay up." James said smiling. Lilly giggled and said.  
  
"Ok I'm going to see if I can get anything from the kitchens. I'll be back later." She left the common room and the boys sat staring after her. Remus broke the silence.  
  
"So anyone up of a game of wizard chess?" Sirius nodded as Remus left to get his things. James had a far off look in his eyes, Sirius noticed and asked. "James are you ok?"  
  
James snapped out of it, looked at Sirius and nodded. Remus came back and placed the board on the table. Remus opened it up and placed the players on the board. "You get to be black. Ok?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded. Remus sat down and made his first move. Siruis' players started yelling at him but he just ignored them and made his move.  
  
This went back and forth for an hour, James starting to get bored fell asleep. Finally Lilly, Satinka, Jade Karisma, and Leah came in. Remus shook James awake, who sat up yawning.  
  
"Finally humans!" James said when he saw the girls. Jade walked over to Sirius, gave him a kiss, and sat on his lap.  
  
"Looks like someone need a nap even more than me." Lilly said as she walked over to James and gave him a kiss. "what have you boys been up to while I was gone?"  
  
James looked at Lilly and said. "They have been playing chess. I slept." Lilly looked at her watch  
  
"This whole time?" she asked James, who nodded.  
  
"Check mate!" Remus said calmly.  
  
"What!" Sirius cried in disbelief. "That's unfair! You must have cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't and if you had stopped snogging with Jade you'd have seen it coming. Oh by the way thanks Jade for distracting him." Remus said while smiling.  
  
"Your welcome." Jade said giggling, she jumped off Sirius' lap, still laughing. Sirius jumped up and started chasing.  
  
"No Sirius stop!" Jade yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"Girls we have to help her!" Lilly yelled and ran out the door. Lilly easily caught up with Sirius, who had Jade cornered. Lilly jumped on to Sirius' back and yelled while laughing. "Run Jade!"  
  
Jade took off running and ended up running straight into the other girls. Lilly was suddenly lifted off Sirius and placed on the ground. Lilly looked up into the chocolate eyes of James, who had an evil grin on his face. "No James! Please don't!" Lilly said starting to laugh. James shook his head and started tickling her. Sirius jumped over the two and ran after Jade, who was surrounded by the other girls. He looked at them evilly.  
  
"Help me!" Lilly screamed while laughing. The girls looked towards Lilly and Sirius saw his opportunity. He pushed the girls away and grabbed Jade. Jade gave up fighting, she knew it was useless. Sirius started tickling her who was extremely ticklish. Jade fell to the ground and Sirius pined her there. Karisma, Satinka, and Leah jumped on Sirius making a huge pile. Karisma reached up and grabbed Remus, pulling him into the pile. Lilly and James went silent first then the rest of the pile. Jade looked up and saw Professor McGonagall staring down at them.  
  
"Would you please remove yourselves from each other. And no, because I know you are wondering, you won't be getting in trouble. Please go to your common room." She said, looking at them all before walking down the hall.  
  
"Come on guys." Karisma said. They all untangled themselves and headed to their common room. Once inside Lilly asked "Hey you guys wanna play basketball?" "Ok!" everyone said at once.  
  
Lilly turned towards her dorm and yelled "Acco Basketball." The ball flew down the stairs and into Lilly's hand. Remus set u a net and they started playing. A group of first years came down and watched, more and more people came down. It was Karisma, Satinka, Leah and Jade vs. James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly. James, Lilly, Sirius and Remus won. Everyone played games until they grew to tired for it.  
  
"Boys it's been fun but we have to sleep." Karisma said and the girls headed up to their room.  
  
The boys looked at each other and Remus said. "Well our plan worked." Sirius nodded.  
  
"What plan?" James asked.  
  
Sirius said. "Well when you were asleep we decided to make sure Lilly would forget about her kitten for today. I seems it worked." James nodded approvingly. Remus stood up and said. "I'm going to bed." Sirius and James followed him up to their room. The boys cleaned up and finished packing before changing and going to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came and everyone was up saying their good-byes. Everyone headed down to breakfast at the same time. Breakfast went, nothing new happened. Everyone had to go up to their rooms and get their things before meeting back down n the Great hall.  
  
Lilly grabbed her things and was the last one to leave. She turned around and looked at the room. Sighing she turned out the light and followed her friends down to the common room. She met up with James and his friends and they walked out of the common room and out to the Hogwarts train. They found an empty compartment and all five sat down. Karisma, Leah and Satinka left to go find their friends, and no one had seen Peter since yesterday. Lilly and Jade talked all the way back while the boys played a game of exploding snap.  
  
The train stopped and the small group got off the train. Lilly sighed as she stepped off the train, Its the start of summer. And a hell of a good one at that. I'll make sure. Lilly thought as she and her friends walked out of the platform barrier. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Jade were waiting around for their rides when Satinka, Leah, Karisma came up.  
  
"Lily! I'm gonna miss you promise to owl? We have to get together this summer sometime." Satinka said, while crying. Lily nodded.  
  
"You must owl me and Karisma too! or else we'll hunt you down." Leah said pretending to be buff. Lily nods again.  
  
"No matter how annoying you guys are I'll still miss you." Lily said pulling them into a big hug. Leah looks over Lily's shoulder and sees her mother. "Lily sorry but we gotta go. There's my mum." Lily nods and Karisma and Satinka follow Leah to their ride.  
  
"So Lily after all those promises about owling people, do I still get an owl?" Jade said innocently. Lily looked at her best friend and gave her a big hug. "Of course. I expect to be seeing a lot of you this summer." Lily said after they stopped hugging, Jade nodded.  
  
"Now its my turn for a goodbye." Sirius said taking Jade from Lily.  
  
"Oh god he's gonna snog her." Remus said. Sure enough he lead her a little a way from hem before they started snogging.  
  
"At least they went a way from us." James said. "Oh crap Sirius' mother. Sirius! Mummy's here!" James called to his friend. Who quickly broke away from Jade. Lily, Remus, and James were laughing as Mrs. Black walked up to them. "What's so funny?" she asked Remus. "Nothing." He said while chuckling. Sirius and Jade came over and Sirius introduced Jade.  
  
"Mum this is Jade. My girlfriend." Sirius said pointing to Jade. Mrs. Black looked at Jade.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Jade said, shaking Mrs. Black's hand.  
  
"Like wise." Mrs. Black said. To James. "I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you this summer." James nodded. "And that goes for you too , Remus." Remus smiled and nodded. "Who's this?" she asked when she reached Lily.  
  
"This is Lily. My girlfriend." James said.  
  
Mrs. Black nodded. "Hello Lily. Are you the same Lily James was complaining about last year?"  
  
Lily smiled at James "That'll be me."  
  
Mrs. Black smiled. "You two finally got together."  
  
"Yep, right after I threw him in the lake." Lily said, Mrs. Black laughed.  
  
"All right mum. Its time to go." Sirius said.  
  
She nodded and said. "Ok, it was nice to meet you girls. Bye Remus." And with that she left, with Sirius behind her.  
  
"I gotta go, Lily. see you later." James said, kissing her and then running to catch up with Sirius. Lily looked at Remus. "Shall we?" Remus smiled and said "Yeppers." Lily and Remus gathered their thing and headed over to his car.  
  
"A new one? What happened to the last one?" Lily asked when they reached his car. "Mum wrecked it." Lily laughed as she put her things in the trunk. Remus finished putting his things in the trunk and then he hopped in the driver's seat. Lily jumped in the passenger seat. Remus stared the car and they took off.  
  
Lily looked over at Remus, who looked like he was having a good time cruising, and said. "Remus can we stop off at my ho- my sisters' house? I need to get my car as soon as possible. She took over my parents' house." Remus looked over at Lily briefly and nodded. He turned down another road and followed the familiar route to his old neighborhood. Lily got there sooner then she'd expect them to, but she also hadn't been there for a year so things might have seemed longer when she was younger.  
  
They pulled into the driveway, and Lily mumbled "Oh crap!" There in the garden stooped over her flowers was Petunia, Lily's sister. She looked up when the car came into the driveway. Petunia was always nosy and she was on her feet as soon as the car stopped and walking towards Lily and Remus. Lily got out of the car and before she could say anything Petunia said.  
  
"You! I told you not to come back! And you brought your little freak friend too! I'm going to call the cops!"  
  
Lily took a deep breath and angrily said. "Listen, I'm here for my car! So shut up with your crazy ramblings and let me get my CAR!" Remus applauded from the driver's seat of his car, Petunia glared at him. Lily brushed past her sister and walked around to the back of the house. A minute later an engine started. Remus backed out of the driveway as Lily drove in the grass around the house. Petunia's eyes grew wide as Lily took out one of her bushes, when she cut the corner around the house. Lily laughed as Petunia started screaming as Lily drove away.  
  
She followed Remus who drove too carefully for Lily's taste, but that was the werewolf's personality. Lily had always loved the thrill of speeding, and she never got caught. Lily jumped when someone honked their horn at her, but then laughed because they most likely did it for her bumper sticker: Honk if you love silence!  
  
~~~~ An hour later Remus pulled up in his driveway and a second later Lily parked right behind him. Lily got out the same time as Remus and called out to him. "Hey Remi! Haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
  
Remus chuckled and said "Help me with our stuff." Lily walked over to him and grabbed her trunk, Asirai's, her owl, cage and finally a black muggle bookbag. Remus grabbed his things and they started towards the house.  
  
Remus' house was huge, even when he was living near Lily he had a big house. Lily never really realized it until she saw his house. It was about the size of a small castle, Remus' family was one of those old wizdering families so they had tons of money. Lily followed Remus into the house. Remus dropped all his things down and yelled. "Mum! Dad! We're home!" He turned to Lily and motioned for her to put her things down. The moment she placed her things down two house elves came out of nowhere and gathered their things. Remus grabbed Lily's hand and lead her to the library. As soon as they walked in the door Remus dropped her hand and embraced his mother, Tabby. Lily stood off to the side, until Remus' mother finished hugging her son and turned to Lily. She strolled towards Lily and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Glad you could stay sweetie." She whispered in Lily's ear. Lily nodded as they broke apart, Remus' dad walked over and said. "I hope your stay will be comfortable. I know I won't be here most of the time, but I'll still be somewhere. So if you feel you need to call me up and tell me what prank Remus and his friends pulled on you then just go a head." He smiled, Lily dug through her memories and remembered his name: Philip. He turned towards Remus and said. "Remus will you show Lily where she will be staying." Remus nodded and Philip turned towards Lily. "You can change your room to how ever you like it ok?"  
  
Lily nodded and followed Remus out of the room. On the way up to her new room Remus filled her in on how the house worked and that such thing. Finally after what seemed like endless hours of walking Remus said "And here's your room." He opened the door and allowed Lily to go in first.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped, the room was in a pale green with a dark green trim matching her eyes perfectly. Next to the window was a huge king size canopy bed, all light yellow matching the room perfectly. Remus smiled and walked passed Lily, who stood opened mouth still, and picked up a picture frame from the bedside table.  
  
He turned towards Lily and said. "This is a welcome present from me." He handed Lily the picture frame, Lily smiled widely, the frame held a picture of her, Jade, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. That was back when they were friends, back in the fourth year. Lily smiled at Remus and said "Thanks." She gave him a hug and placed the picture back on the table.  
  
"What do you want to do? We already had lunch." she said, turning back to Remus. He said. "How about a tour of the stables? Or do you want to go out riding?" "Lets go riding!" Lily said happily. Remus nodded and lead her out of the room, down stairs and outside. They walked around a small shed and behind it the large stable. Remus walked into a storage room and a minute later brought out two saddles and two bridles. Remus asked Would you like to pick out a horse?" Lily nodded and walked in between the stalls.  
  
There were many different colors and breed but as she walked down she only saw four that grabbed her attention Typhoon or Ty for short, a medium gray dapple, Red ,a fairly large roan, Storm, a dark gray, and Demon, a the largest horse in the stables. He was black. Lily turned to Remus who was bring out werewolf, a deep brown horse.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? My horse and me." Remus said, Lily could hear the sadness in his voice. Lily walked over to Remus and gave him a comforting hug. Then ran over to Demon's stall nearly scaring the horse out of his coat. Demon gave Lily a cold stare, which she returned. Demon lowered his head still looking at Lily, for some odd reason Lily did the same. Demon's head shot up and he gave a winny. Remus was suddenly beside her and he said. "Most people aren't smart enough to gain Demon's trust. You must be quite lucky, it took me three years to gain it."  
  
Lily smiled and opened the door, Demon immediately started out. Lily turned towards her saddle and picked it up, thinking Remus had the horse. Lily looked up and saw Remus going over Werewolf's saddle. Lily gasped and whirled around, to her surprise Demon was standing behind her. Lily smiled and quickly tacked up the big horse. Lily finished and mounted her steed, Remus was already up and outside, Lily urged Demon to follow.  
  
Remus and Lily trotted along the trail talking about school and some future pranks until Demon went wild and bolted. Lily cast a fearful glance towards Remus who was trying to catch up, but failing hopelessly, his horse was no match for Demon. Lily looked forward and gathered up more of Demon's silky mane. I'll just let him run himself tired and then we'll figure a way home. Lily thought. Demon ran on and on, it seemed like forever before he started to slow down and finally stop. In front of them was a small river, Demon walked into the river with out taking heed of Lily's complaints. Suddenly the water was rushing to meet Lily, she realized in time to jump off and land in the water. Lily surfaced and saw Demon rolling in the water. Lily jumped up and grabbed the reins.  
  
"Demon you prat! Come on get up you big lug!" Lily said, half angry half laughing. She gently tugged on the reins and the horse slowly got to his feet. Lily walked out of the river with Demon behind her. Lily looked around and had no clue where she was. I'll just walk around, maybe Demon will find the way home. Lily thought as she led him back through the way she thought they came. They walked for a few minutes, it seemed in circles to Lily. Lily heard a gun shot, and ran over to were she heard it come from. They came up on to a small man, obviously not the one who was hunting since he had no gun.  
  
"Hello. Do you know how to get to the Lupin's house?" Lily asked the old man, his back was turned away from her so she didn't see his face.  
  
"Ah yes the Lupin's house that is over that way. Just ride in that direction you'll find it." The old man said and turned around. He had dark gray eyes and a barely any hair, what was left of the thin hair was all white. He looked at Lily with a soft expression.  
  
"You are Lily Evens." Not a question but a statement.  
  
"How'd you know?" Lily asked in wonderment.  
  
"I know many things about you Lily, your past you present, and your future. I know your secrets, your fears, and your dreams. I know your loves, your hates, and your hopes. I know about your parents and how mean your sister is." The old man said softly. Lily's mouth dropped. How could he know about that? Lily thought. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Mike."  
  
"Where are you from Mike?" Lily asked sitting in front of him.  
  
"Lots of places. As old as I am the places I've been to start to blend together." Mike said. Lily smiled and said. "Well I need to go, Remus will get worried."  
  
"Ah yes Remus, he's a werewolf right?" Mike asked. Lily's mouth again and she stuttered. "H-how did you know that?"  
  
"I told you I know lots of things, and yes I understand you are in a hurry. So I will not take anymore of your time. Run along and find Remus. He is worried about you already." Mike said.  
  
Lily nodded and said. "I'll come again I wish to speak to you more."  
  
Mike nods gravely and says. "I will teach you things you will need to help you in you future." Lily smiles, stands up and dusts herself off. "All right. Good bye." She said as she mounted Demon.  
  
"Good bye." The old man said before turning around and walking away. Lily kicked demon in to a gallop and went in the direction Mike pointed. Ten minutes later Lily emerged from the woods, Remus was reentering the woods when she came out.  
  
"Where have you been?" Remus asked. Lily looked down at Remus and said "I got lost and I couldn't find my way. I finally found your house." Lily said nodding in the direction of his house. She decided not to tell him about the old man, he and his parents would worry way to much. Remus smiled slightly, and Lily said "Come on up." she reached a hand down and Remus climbed up. Lily urged the horse in to a walk and the headed for the stables.  
  
They entered and found tabby and Philip tacking up horses. "Hey mom. I found her." Tabby looked up and rushed over to the two teens. She helped them down off the big horse and then hugged Lily tightly. "Are you all right? Oh I'm so sorry about that!"  
  
Philip walked over and gave Demon a little swat. "Demon you- you demon! Why'd you run off with our guest? Shame on you!" Demon snorted in response and they all laughed. Tabby guided Lily into the house, with Remus and his father behind them, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Here Lily have something to eat. You must be hungry." Tabby said, fussing through the kitchen.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Lily replied. Tabby started whipping up dinner from scratch, when an elf came in.  
  
"Mrs. Tabby! What are you doing? You shouldn't be cooking. Here let Flick do it. You go and sit in the den. Ok?" Flick said.  
  
Tabby laughed and said. "Its all right Flick, I can cook. Why don't you guys take the night off?"  
  
Philip nodded and said. "Yea we can figure it all out." The elf nodded and walked out.  
  
"Now where's the flour?" Tabby said, looking in a cupboard. She glanced up and groaned. "Oh no!"  
  
Philip dumped a hand full of flour on his ex- wife's head and jumped away from her, laughing. Tabby climbed to her feet with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Philip that wasn't very nice and you know how I love my revenge." She said sweetly she glanced over at Remus and slyly wiggled her fingers. Remus as quite as a mouse snuck around behind his father and grabbed a large glass of water from the table.  
  
"That was a bad idea Philip." Tabby said and she threw some flour at her ex- husband. It landed on his head, Remus lunged forward and dumped the water on his head. Lily laughed and said "You guys are so funny!"  
  
They all looked at Lily then at each other and smiled wickedly. Oh no! Lily thought and she turned and ran from the kitchen. Remus followed Lily with his parents behind him. Lily ran into the den and hid behind the couch.  
  
"Lily come out come out, come out, where ever you are." Remus said sweetly, walking over to the couch. Philip was at the door and Tabby was on one side of the couch. Remus dumped water on Lily Tabby dumped flour on her as she jumped out from behind the couch and ran to the door. Only to be hit it the face with flour from Philip. Lily laughed and threw her hands in the air.  
  
"All right you win!" she cried.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Remus yelled, running over to Lily and jumping on her back. They toppled to the floor. "Remus you big cow! Get off me!" Lily said from underneath him.  
  
Remus got up and said. "Wanna go play some games?"  
  
"All right!" Lily said. Remus and Lily left the room and went up to his room. Where they played wizard and muggle games until it was very late. Lily finally left, it was close to midnight, she walked into her room and immediately fell onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The summer went by quickly for Lily, she became more accustom with Remus' house and became one of the family. Remus and Lily hung out with James and Sirius daily, with Jade who came over as long as she wasn't grounded. Lily visited Mike almost once a week, he taught her how to meditate, which will help her control her power and make it expand more. He taught her how to duel without a wand, he seemed to know all about her but Lily wasn't scared of him, in fact she was comforted knowing that someone was helping her. Lily also got a letter from Hogwarts saying she was head girl and James was head boy, they all celebrated that whole night. So Lily's summer went by faster then she wished and soon they were all in a compartment talking about their summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When do we arrive at Hogwarts?" Peter asked.  
  
"In about an hour." Sirius said absentmindedly. He and James were in a very intense game of exploding snap. Lily yawned and curled up on the seat, her head on James' lap. Lily fell asleep in a few seconds, jade laid on Lily and fell asleep like that. Remus laughed and pulled out two blankets and draped one over Jade and one over Lily, which was hard because he had to lift Jade's head. That's how they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily, Jade time to get up. We're here." James said shaking them awake. Lily yawned and looked at Jade with sleepy eyes and laughed.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't have spent the whole night talking on the phone." Jade laughed and nodded. James shook his head, kissed Lily on the head and gathered up his stuff. Lily noticed they had changed into their robes.  
  
"When did you guys get changed?" She asked. James looked up from his things and smiled.  
  
"When you guys were sleeping, we changed in here." James said and Lily laughed.  
  
"Then its our turn. Out now!" Lily said, playfully pushing the boys out the door.  
  
"Are you sure you don't ant us to stay?" James said with a pleading face.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! God I don't know why I put up with you!" Lily said smiling. He gave her a kiss and said.  
  
"Because you love me." Lily groaned as he gave her a boyish grin before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lily and jade quickly changed, gathered their stuff and went into the hall. They all got off the train and gathered in a carriage. They reached the castle in no time and everyone gathered in the great hall. Satinka, Karisma, and Leah ran over to Lily and Jade and wrapped them in a big group hug. The boys looked at each other, smiled their evil smiles and joined in, squeezing the girls to death. "James, Sirius, Remus, and peter! If you don't let go of us right now you will have to pay to five angry girls! Your suffocating us!" Lily yelled, the boys backed off laughing and they all headed to the Gryffindor table. They reunited with friend and chatted happily with them until Professor McGonagall stepped up with a stool and the sorting hat. The entire school got quite and the old hat sang it's song. After it finished the Great hall exploded with clapping and yells.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened a parchment and said. "When I call your name please step up to the stool, sit down on it, and place the hat on your head." She looked at the list and called. "Abrams, Joshua" A small blond boy stepped out of line, put on the hat and a minute later the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table cheered and the Josh sat down at the table.  
  
The list went on and Lily clapped with the rest of the Gryffindors when they got a new student. The list finally ended but there were still four people left, all looked like they were in seventh year. Professor McGonagall stepped down and Albus Dumbledore stepped up. "Students of Hogwarts! We have four new exchange students, all from Beauxbaton. They will now be sorted." Dumbledore took the scroll from Professor McGonagall, eyes twinkling, he said. "Birch, Talia. A sixth year." A tall brunet walked forward and placed the hat on her head. A second later the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" The girl looked pleased as she sat down at her table.  
  
Lily talked to Jade about the new first years as Dumbledore said. "Johnson, Veronica. A seventh year." The blond walked over to the hat and placed it on her head. The second it hit her it said. "SLYTHERIAN!" She smiled at Dumbledore and she walked over to the table and sat next to Snape.  
  
"Thomas, Hunter. A seventh year." Dumbledore said, Lily's head snapped up and she craned her neck around to get a better look at the boy. The moment it touched his head the hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily shouted as the boy walked over to their table. she jumped up and tackled him, giving him a BIG hug. James eyed them suspiciously, Sirius looked at them in interest, and Remus jumped up to go greet Hunter. The three of them came back to the table and sat down, hunter opposite of Lily.  
  
Lily looked pasted his head and squealed. "Its Kiel!" Just as she said that Dumbledore called the last student standing. "Thomas, Kiel. A seventh year." A mutter went around the room, obviously she and Hunter were twins.  
  
She placed the hat on her head, a second later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Kiel took the hat off and ran over to Lily, giving her a big hug.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you guys are here!" Lily said.  
  
"I know! Its so unreal!" Kiel said while sitting next to her brother. Dumbledore clapped his hands and said. "Lets eat!" The plates filled with all kinds of food, from all over the world. They filled their plats quickly and Lily said. "Hunter, Kiel, this is Sirius, Jade, Peter Remus, and James my boy friend." Lily pointed to each one in turn, James smiled happily. They all said their hellos and Sirius asked. "Where and how did you guys meet?" Lily looked at Remus and asked. "They came to our neighborhood, when we were seven or eight?" Remus looked like he was thinking for a second and said. "Eight." Lily nodded and continued. "Yea when we were eight they move to our neighborhood, we all became friends. I tired to keep in touch but someone never wrote me back!" Lily looked accusingly at Kiel.  
  
"I'm sorry we moved so many times I lost your address!" Kiel said. Lily smiled and said. "Its all right." They finished their dinner and they all headed up to the common room. Lily told the fat lady the password and they all headed in. No one was up from dinner so the had the common room all to their selves. Sirius went up to his room for a second. Jade looked at everyone and whispered "HIDE!" Lily laughed and pulled Kiel over to the sofa in the corner and they hid behind it, Jade came over a second later and hid with them. Remus and James hid in the shadows, while Hunter looked around. Lily motioned for him to come over, there wasn't enough room for all four so Lily got out. She looked around frantically, she froze Sirius was coming down the steps. Lily looked at the opened window and made a dive for it. She pulled herself around the corner just when Sirius appeared from the stairs. Lily laughed silently as Sirius looked around the empty room, confused. She could see everyone clearly, James was looking from Sirius to Lily. She caught his eye and waved slightly, he smiled. Remus was hiding in the corner near the door, and Hunter was squished in the corner, his sister next to him and next to her was Jade.  
  
Sirius looked over at the sofa and smiled knowingly, he crept over to it, trying not to laugh. He quickly appeared at the top but no one saw him. "BOO!" he yelled. The girls screamed and Hunter jumped, covering his ears. Sirius laughed and turned to the rest of the room. He looked around and spotted Remus, he ran over to him at top speed and yelling indistinguishable words. Remus tried to move but he couldn't move fast enough. James ran out of his hiding place and over to the window, where he motioned for Hunter, Kiel, and Jade to follow. They got off the sofa, where they were sitting, and followed James out the window. Sirius and Remus didn't notice as the four crept out the window and hid behind the corner. when Sirius finished attacking Remus, he turned to the rest of the room. The five out the window saw his eyes fall on the sofa, where the others had been, then he noticed the open window. He smiled, turned back to Remus and said something softly. Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder and glanced around the rest of the room. He said something to Sirius and they walked over to the window. Lily motioned the rest to follow and she climbed over the next tower, with the other in her tow.  
  
Remus and Sirius stuck their heads out the window and looked around. Remus nudged Sirius with his elbow and nodded over at the next tower, where they saw Jade climbing over the next rise. Sirius looked at Remus with a smile and glistening eyes. He pulled his head back in and dashed up to his room. He came down a second later with two broom sticks in his hands. Remus smiled, catching on to his plan and took the broom from his grasp.  
  
"All right you come up from the front and scare them so they turn around. I'll be waiting behind them with a little surprise." Sirius said, explaining his plan. Remus nodded and stepped out onto the ledge, Sirius followed once he was out of the way. They hopped on their brooms, the new nimbus, and flew off. Remus flew over to the rise and waited a few seconds, to make sure Sirius was in place, before he quickly rose in the air. They were sitting in a circle, listening for footsteps, when Remus screamed. "BOO!"  
  
All of them screamed and jumped up. Remus laughed silently when he saw Sirius move slightly in the shadows. They turned to run, obviously looking for another hiding place. Sirius came out for the dark, hanging upside down, wearing a troll mask. The boys jumped slightly but the girls all screamed. Kiel, the one closest to the edge, gave the biggest jump and scream. But when she looked up and saw Sirius taking off the mask she got angry. She stomped her foot hard on the roof and somehow ended up losing her balance. Remus, the only one who was paying attention, watched in horror as Kiel completely lost her balance and fell forward, off the edge of the roof.  
  
Before another thought coursed threw his mind he dove forward, air whistled passed his ears as he gathered more speed. He could see Kiel falling just ten feet from him. Remus leans in more and gathers speed. He reaches out and grabs Kiel around the waist, she is just five feet from the sharp spikes on a lower roof. Remus steadies the broom and asks. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kiel looks at Remus, which was kind of hard to do since he was still holding her by the waist. Remus seemed to sense this and he lowers the broom gently on to the nearest flat roof. Their feet touch and Remus lets go of Kiel and climbs off the broom. Kiel turns to Remus and bursts into sobs. Remus pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair. She tried to quiet her cries and she managed to say. "Oh my god, if you weren't there. If you didn't catch me, I'd be."  
  
"Its all right, I caught you." Remus said. Pulling her back so he could look at her face. He gazed into her tear-filled, blue-black eyes as he tucked a strand of silky black hair behind her ear. "Are you all right?" He asked her, again.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." She whispered looking into Remus' storm gray eyes. Remus leaned in and gave her a kiss, full on the lips. Kiel was a little shocked but returned the kiss with passion.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Jade and Hunter broke out clapping and whistling, causing the two kissers to break apart, their cheeks red in embarrassment. They looked up at the group far above them, and Kiel gave them the finger. Remus laughed, picked up his broom, and asked. "Ready?" Kiel turned back to Remus. "Yea but one quick question. Does this mean were going out?" she asked as she climbed in behind Remus. Remus chuckled and said. "If you want of course, I mean I know I'd like it." Kiel smiled and said. "All right, lets go then Honey." Remus smiled and lifted off the roof, rising quickly. They were with the others in no time flat.  
  
"Awww!" they all said together. Remus and Kiel just smiled and flew over to the open window. Everyone follow them and they climbed threw the window one by one, less they were to be noticed since there was a large crowd in the common room. One by one they all sat down at a table together, no one was noticed when they snuck in. they saw Peter looking around in the crowd, he finally noticed them, and walked over.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Hi, Peter." They replied together. They all looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked as he slid into the seat next to Kiel. This only made them laugh even more. "So your new here, huh? Well if you need any one to show you around just come and find me. I'll be hanging out with the Marauders." He said boastfully. Sirius and James snickered, as Kiel turned to him. "Really? You'll be hanging out with the Marauders? Wow!" She said in mock awe. Then it turned to happiness. "What a coincide! Me too!" Peter looked as though Christmas had come early and the tree was made of chocolate. "Wait does this mean what I think it means? You want to go out with me?"  
  
Kiel looked at Peter in horror, as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Hunter started cracking up. "Um. No. I'm going out with Remus." Peter blushed a great deal and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Remus, you better watch out for that one! he might steal your girlfriend right out from under your nose." James said, laughing. Lily and Sirius began to crack up they tumbled out of their seats and ended up in a heap on the floor, still laughing. Kiel looked like she was going to throw up and looked like she would kill James for even suggesting it. Until she cocked her head slightly to the side, eyes half closed, and she started nodding slightly. Hunter was looking at his sister calmly, Lily and Sirius climbed to their seats, still chuckling. They looked around the table and saw everyone looking at the twins, who sat directly across from each other. Lily and Sirius stopped laughing and stared at the twins in interest. Hunter finally glanced up and noticed everyone staring at them, he looked at his sister who lifted her head up and looked around.  
  
"What?" She asked calmly. Lily rose and eyebrow, then looked like she was thinking. She snapped her fingers and exclaimed. "Oh yea! You told me about that!" Everyone was now looking from Lily, to Kiel, to Hunter. Lily looked around the table giggling. Remus finally caught on and said. "That's right now I remember."  
  
Lily shook her head and said. "They can speak mind to mind. Its a twin thing." James and Sirius nodded, finally understanding.  
  
Peter got up grumpily and said "Good night." Before heading up to bed. Sirius went over to talk to a fellow Quidditch teammate, and Hunter said. "Well I guess I'll be heading to bed too. I'm extremely tired. Good night." Hunter started to head up to bed, but Remus called him back. "Hunter wait, I'll show you where to sleep. Good night Kiel." Remus gave her a quick kiss and headed up to their dorm with Hunter. Kiel yawned, Lily yawned, and then James yawned too. "Its contagious!" Lily said giggling. "I'm going to head to bed. You ready Jade?" Lily asked her friend, when she got no answer she looked around for her friend. James snickered and pointed across the table, Jade was draped across two of the chairs, fast asleep. "Sirius, come here." Lily called. Sirius finished up his conversation and walked over to the table.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Help." Lily said pointing to Jade. Sirius smiled and picked Jade up. He followed Lily and Kiel up to their dorm. Carefully he laid Jade down on her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room silently.  
  
He walked down the stairs and over to James. "I think I'm going to bed." He said.  
  
"Me too. Come on lets go." James replied and they walked up to their dorm room. Where they changed and fell fast asleep, like the other boys in the room. They were all fast asleep because tomorrow was the first day of classes, a big day indeed. Very Big. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Dun dun dun! Ohhhh Peter got shut down! ha ha ha! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Schools started and it sucks major monkey butt! Too much homework, in fact I was doing my h/w as I wrote this chapter. Not as long as the last but still pretty long, its over 14 pages! Yea! So PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update sooner on the next chapter. Got to finish my homework. GRRRRRR!!! 


End file.
